


love language

by glamouroki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Shyness, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Swearing, but it's only for a few selected people, despite the summary there's no explicit sex content, tsundere minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamouroki/pseuds/glamouroki
Summary: Struggling to somehow make it through college alive, Junhui's life isn't what he would envision as ideal had he known how it'd be like many years ago. Not to mention the never-ending surprises college life would bring him, his crazy friends, and the very handsome man a year younger than him who's frankly driving him insane.His pity of a life takes a turn for the worst when in his drunken state, he accidentally falls into bed with his crush. Like, literally. Chaos ensues.Did he mention that he can also talk to plants?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 62
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic, this time SVT-centric because for the past month I've been very quickly being dragged into their fandom via GoSe episodes and music videos.
> 
> This is once again very self-indulgent as well. I wanted college au!junhao with a touch of magic and supernatural. Therefore I took it upon myself to write said fantasy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of purely fiction. I do not own any of the characters, and in no means does this fic reflect the lives of any real life characters in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Junhui remembers excitedly thinking that growing up was a very cool thing.

He was a naive child who whole-heartedly believed in the existence of Santa Claus until his father accidentally told him the truth when he was six, utterly crushing all his hopes and dreams. His mother had given his father a nasty look the moment he started bawling when he couldn't accept Santa wasn't real.

It's a terribly embarrassing memory. His mother still likes to bring it up at family dinners and share some of the most humiliating moments of his life to their relatives even though it'd happened more than a decade ago, helpfully adding onto the growing list of potential blackmail material he's sure his cousins own of him.

But the incident of him realizing Santa Claus doesn't exist isn't important. Six-year-old him came to terms with that a few weeks later anyway. It was a fleeting memory, a small part of his childhood his parents said he'd look back at ages later and laugh.

Junhui was eight when he learned something new about himself. It was also when he made his first friend. 

On a particularly nice morning, like the energetic child he is, ran out to the backyard after receiving permission in the form of a lazy nod by his half-asleep father. He recalled spotting flowers blooming somewhere in the garden yesterday and had made a mental note to check it out the next day.

Making sure none of the dirt on the ground got onto his pants, Junhui crouched on his knees, doe eyes curiously observing the patch of daisies gardened by his mother. He must've spent at least five minutes simply watching in wonder as the flowers do completely nothing but sway slightly in the light breeze.

He thought the daisies looked pretty. Even said so out loud, as if flowers could listen and respond to compliments.

His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he heard a high-pitched, unfamiliar voice reply enthusiastically in his head, even sounding quite smug. 

_"Why, thank you!"_

Junhui had immediately got onto his feet, spun on his heel, and bolted back into the house, crying and screaming for his mother that there was a stranger talking to him in his head.

He didn't go into the garden for the next few days, in fear that the weird stranger would return. 

One day while heading home from school, Junhui encountered someone new in his neighborhood while walking past one of the houses. 

"Hey." 

Junhui froze, shoulders visibly tensing. He must've been hearing things again, considering there was no way anyone else besides him was in the garden that morning. And he may have believed in Santa Claus, but even he knows flowers can't just _talk_.

But this voice obviously wasn't the stranger from his mother's garden. The voice sounded like it belonged to a human boy like him. 

"Up here," the same voice said again. Junhui found himself reluctantly obeying, lifting his head to lock gazes with not a strange creature, but a pair of big brown eyes that held just as much as childish curiosity as his own do. 

A boy who looked around his age was standing to his right, the two of them separated by a wooden fence about five feet tall. The unfamiliar-looking boy only had his head popped out from the other side, head tilted slightly downwards to look at Junhui properly. He must be tip-toeing on a stool, given that he looked like he was struggling to stand still.

Junhui blinked. "Who are you?"

The boy flashed him a wide smile, displaying his missing tooth on the front row of his teeth, "My name's Mingyu. What about you?"

Despite having no idea who this Mingyu was, Junhui saw no harm in telling this boy his name. His mother always told him it was important to be polite to others. "Junhui."

Mingyu looked fascinated, "Where are you from?"

"I moved here from China a while ago," Junhui explained. He gestured to the house not too far away from them. "I live here now." 

"I live next door to your house. We're neighbors then!" Mingyu clapped happily, his actions almost causing him to lose his grip on the top of the fence and topple off the stool he was standing on. He managed not to, lest he fell and lost another tooth. "Wanna be friends?" he suggested abruptly. 

Junhui didn't see why not. Besides, Mingyu was certainly interesting. He'd never met anyone who'd simply boldly ask to make friends with a total stranger.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"By the way, I saw you in your garden a few days ago," Mingyu said out of the blue, tilting his head to the side. "Why were you screaming?"

Slightly taken aback by Mingyu's question and feeling quite flushed that he had been seen, Junhui attempted hiding his embarrassment by eyeing Mingyu warily. "Why were you watching me?" he shot back.

"I was in my backyard too and saw you, that's all."

"Why were you in your backyard so early in the morning?"

"I saw a pretty butterfly and tried to chase it," Mingyu stated. He pouted, "It ended up flying away though."

"Who chases butterflies at ten in the morning?"

"Who looks at flowers at ten in the morning and starts crying and screaming?" Mingyu retorted. Junhui huffed, sulking. "So, why were you?" he asked again. 

"Heard someone talking to me," Junhui mumbled. "It was really weird. The voice didn't sound human too. I got scared and ran back into the house."

"Is it that you have an ability then?"

"A what?" Junhui's head snapped up to send Mingyu an odd look.

"An ability," Mingyu repeated. "Y'know, kinda like superpowers in a superhero comic book. My mom said almost everyone has one. You must be an early bloomer."

Junhui's expression soured. "To hear voices in your head? What kind of weird ability is that?" 

"Maybe it's something else," Mingyu said. "You could go to the garden and try talking again." 

Despite how much he disliked the thought of entering the garden again, curiosity overtook him. He took Mingyu's suggestion and on the very next day, slowly stepped back into the backyard.

He glanced down at the daisies, chewing on his lip nervously, before stopping when he's reminded his mother said it was a bad habit. Looking up, he scanned his surroundings, swallowing hard before speaking up, "Hello?" 

_"Hello!"_

Junhui jumped. The hand he put over his own mouth muffled the surprised scream that threatened to escape his throat. He willed himself not to freak out, because like last time, no one was there. 

_"Down here!"_

He followed the instructions, but all he could see were the unmoving daisies. Are the daisies the ones talking? 

The daisies seemed to giggle at his bewilderment. _"You're a cute human child."_

And just like that, all sort of fear he felt vanished when it was replaced by his awe, because oh my god, it really was the daisies speaking to him. 

"I can talk to daisies," he whispered in astonishment into his silent backyard. 

The daisies giggled again, and it seemed as if he was the only one who could hear them as if they were conversing in his head. _"Not just us, child. You have the ability to communicate with all sort of plant life."_

Junhui's eyes blew wide, realization slowly dawning on his eight-year-old self. "So you're saying I can talk to _plants?"_

And that was how Wen Junhui discovered his ability, and his friendship with Mingyu continued to strengthen over the years they've spent growing up together. 

Mingyu didn't seem to mind his unique ability to be able to talk to plants. In fact, he'd been very fascinated by it, a look of awe always gracing his features when Junhui told him that he could listen to the trees in their neighborhood's thoughts.

As he grew older, Junhui met more and more people manifesting all sorts of interesting abilities, possibly some weirder than his communication with plant life. Mingyu's ability to control electricity was amongst the coolest he's ever seen, although the first time he found out he accidentally switched off all the electricity in his house. 

And the happiness lasted until he graduated high school and started attending college, training to become a functional adult to society. 

College is a fucking _mess_. Junhui _hates_ it. 

"I desire death," Junhui says out loud, glaring at his half-written assignment. He's certain the last few paragraphs of this essay are going nowhere and the conclusion would make absolutely no sense if he continues typing. 

He's most likely been staring at the computer screen for hours, which explains how much his eyeballs are burning. Even the coffee on his desk has gone cold, one Junhui had wished to savor when it was still hot. 

Across the room, his dormmate and best friend doesn't even bat an eyelash at his sudden declaration to want to pass away. Mingyu, being the sloth he is, has been laying on his bed for the entire time Junhui has been working on his assignment. 

"It's just an essay," Mingyu attempts lifting his mood, something he fails to do each time. Junhui's mood worsens, and he cranes his neck to send Mingyu a glare so deadly to show how much of a terrible predicament he's stuck in, justifying his wish to die. 

A few more seconds go by, nothing comes up in Junhui's mind as he blankly stares at his word document, trying very hard to suppress the urge to hurl the laptop out the window, only because laptops aren't _cheap_. 

The tree conveniently positioned outside the window seems to enjoy watching his misery, for Junhui hears it giggling in amusement as he lets out his third frustrated groan that hour. 

Just as Junhui is about to try throwing himself out the window to end it all, college be _damned,_ Mingyu's phone pings, the screen lighting up for several seconds to display the new notifications he's received. Junhui thinks whoever texted him has saved his life, snapping him back to reality and the fact that no, he cannot afford to jump out the window. 

At least not right now. 

Because their dorm isn't that high up from the ground, not guaranteeing him his sweet-desired death. If he breaks his bones then the medical bills and fees to repair the broken window would merely make matters even worst. Attending college and trying to buy food at the same time is difficult enough.

Now clearly isn't the right time. Junhui should plan for it more thoroughly sometime later. 

"Holy shit," Mingyu says. From the corner of Junhui's eye, he can see Mingyu is now sitting up on his bed, staring at his phone as his fingers frantically type something on the screen. "Jun, there's a party tomorrow night at Jungkook's frat house."

At the mention of one of Mingyu's best friends, Junhui suspects he's likely texting in that '97 liner group chat they have right now. Jungkook throws awesome parties and the guy is practically friends with everyone who goes to their college, so he's definitely going to see more than one familiar face there.

But that depends if he's actually going to the party. And looking back at his pitiful assignment, it's quite obvious what the answer is. Junhui sighs, choosing to ignore Mingyu and proceed to rack his skull to find a way to extend his essay's word count. 

Mingyu seems to have already read his mind, courtesy of knowing each other for so long. Although it's become a bit of a pain on Junhui's part, especially when it comes to times like this. "Jun," Mingyu starts whining, "C'mon."

"No."

"We should go," Mingyu insists. "It'll be fun."

"I have an essay to finish. I can't go."

"The party's tomorrow. Surely you could finish the essay before then."

Junhui gives a dry laugh. "Surely you know me well enough that in—" he pauses to squint at the clock hung on the wall, which he now notices is about to fall off, they should adjust that soon before it does— "approximately two hours, I'll start procrastinating and won't finish this essay until the last minute before the due date."

Since he isn't allowed to jump out the window, the only other solution he has is to procrastinate and leave Future Junhui to deal with the mess he created instead of Present Junhui. He should really stop having his future self handle his mistakes and have him be the one to wallow in self-regret, but at least that explains why he hates himself. 

"And when is the due date?"

"The day after tomorrow. If I go to the party, I'll have too much of a hangover to do the assignment."

"Who's to say this party has alcohol? Just don't get drunk and you'll be fine." Mingyu huffs. 

Junhui turns around in his IKEA swivel chair to stare at Mingyu. "It's Jungkook," he deadpans. "It's not a party hosted by him if there's no alcohol and booze."

Mingyu doesn't have anything to say to that, because the idea of an alcoholic-free Jeon Jungkook party does indeed sound out of character. Instead, he decides to change the topic by steering the subject towards a route that would have Junhui coming for his head, but he's willing to take his chances.

"A lot of people would be there, like Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Seungkwan," Mingyu lists out. The edge of his lip quirks upwards into a teasing smirk, "Even Minghao."

He's barely able to dodge the _Moby_ _Dick_ flying towards him, the literature book smacking him square on the face. "Oof," Mingyu lets out, then falls back onto his bed. 

The tree outside their window snickers, and Junhui allows himself to shamelessly cackle at his best friend's pathetic state. 

Mingyu shoots up, frowning at him. Junhui remains unfazed even as a ball of electricity forms in Mingyu's palm, despite knowing that Mingyu could very well hurl it at him and it'd hurt a hundred times more than flying literature books.

But Mingyu's way too nice, always has been too much of a softie. If he was like Junhui instead, every irritating professor he's encountered throughout his school career would've turned into barbeque, while all Junhui could do was bitch about their stupid teachers to random plants and not have anyone understand what he's talking about.

His best friend may be tall as fuck and most people would be intimidated by his height, but Mingyu's got a bit of a reputation for being a clumsy klutz. For example, whenever he sneezes too hard other people within a one-meter radius would unintentionally get zapped by electricity. So anyone who knows him isn't scared of him, but would stay alert and run for it whenever Mingyu looks as if he's about to sneeze.

The two of them engage in a staring contest for a few more seconds, before Mingyu accidentally blinks. He sighs, the ball of electricity disappearing as he lowers his hand to rest on the bed. 

"How long have you been crushing on him anyway? Since last year?" Mingyu asks, continuing to text on his phone.

 _A year and three months,_ Junhui wants to say, but he holds back his tongue and simply decides to answer by shrugging his shoulders.

Mingyu scoffs, "You should really just talk to him, y'know. He probably doesn't even know you exist." 

Junhui glares at him. "Easier said than done, asshole."

He's never thought he'd be able to like someone that much, but ever since he saw Xu Minghao step into one of his lectures in all his handsome glory, and Junhui was proven wrong. He still vividly remembers the way his heart had stopped when he first laid his eyes on him. 

Never did he think someone could pull off a mullet hairstyle, but Minghao certainly did, with his black-hair mullet and messy bangs that sometimes covered his eyes, and he looked incredibly good in it, more than Junhui and his heart would've been able to take.

"So what?" Mingyu's annoying voice forcefully drags Junhui back to his miserable reality— one where Minghao isn't even aware of his existence. "You're just going to continue having wet dreams about him until we graduate college and not speak even a single word to him?"

Junhui's just about to respond with a witty and snarky remark, but his shoulders sag because Mingyu is sadly, correct. He turns around in his swivel chair to face away from Mingyu, preparing to get back to work. "Yes, you're absolutely right." he looks over his shoulder to narrow his eyes at him, "Also, I do _not_ have wet dreams about Minghao!"

Behind him, he hears Mingyu sigh again, somehow in sync with the tree outside, who emits the exact same exhausted sigh in Junhui's head. Junhui glares at it, and the tree giggles quietly, which prompts him to roll his eyes.

"At least consider coming to the party," Mingyu speaks up a while later. "It's not about Minghao. Exams finished last week and it's been a stressful month for both of us, so I thought attending the party would let you have some fun."

Mingyu, as clueless as he is sometimes, always has a way with his words. Junhui releases a long sigh, and nods. "I'll think about it."

He hears Mingyu cheer in celebration and can already picture the excited smile on his best friend's face without even looking back at him, which inevitably results in him smiling a bit as well, tuning out the teasing noises the tree outside is purposely making. 

Junhui frowns at it. They really should do something about that nosy tree outside their dorm's window.

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Junhui has a very bad habit. It's that he really can't say no to Mingyu, especially when his best friend flashes that attractive, blinding smile at him— one that would make girls instantly fall head over heels for him, and one that Junhui had hoped he had grown immune to over the years. 

Alas, Kim Mingyu's smile is still too powerful.

Which is how he finds himself saving his half-written essay document when a rare wave of productivity hit him about half an hour ago. He's already written a few more paragraphs and the conclusion, so after once more of proofreading he would be able to submit it. 

An hour left to when Jungkook's party starts. One Junhui had eventually agreed on attending. Mingyu had been ecstatic about it. 

In the evening, him and Mingyu walk to Jungkook's frat house, one he shares with some of his friends, and the location where the party is being held. The trees planted around campus make light chatter, one Junhui has inevitably grown used to hearing. 

Along the way, they meet Seungkwan and Soonyoung, who barge into the house once arrived without so much as a polite knock. 

"Hey ghouls," Soonyoung calls out dramatically after basically having kicked down the front door. "The boys are here!" 

"Oof." Jungkook says, standing in the middle of the hallway wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers. "Y'all are early." he eyes the plastic bag in Seungkwan's grasp, "And you brought liquor. Sweet." 

Seungkwan shuffles into the house, nonchalantly shoving past a random dude— Jungkook's fratmate, who lets out an offended noise— and sets the liquor on the kitchen table. 

"Hey, Kook." Mingyu greets, and the two do some kind of handshake. He stares. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" 

"It was Namjoon's turn to do the laundry today," Jungkook explains. "He didn't know how to work the laundry machine." 

"And... you don't have any other available pants?" 

"All my jeans got ruined," Jungkook shrugs. "I'll borrow a pair from one of the guys later." 

Mingyu doesn't even bat an eyelash at his friend's antics. "Okay," he pats his shoulder. "When are the other guests arriving?" 

"Soon," Jungkook answers. He glances over Mingyu's shoulder, offering Junhui a smile. "Hey, Junhui!" 

"Yo," Junhui plops down on the green coloured, atrocious-looking couch, and immediately pulls out his phone. "What's the WiFi password?" 

"Um, you'll have to ask Jin about that later." Jungkook rubs his nape sheepishly. "Yoongi and Jin got into an argument and Jin changed the password out of spite."

Junhui can't help rolling his eyes. "I see." he turns off his phone, passing the time by watching everyone else chat and occasionally laughing at some joke Soonyoung makes. After the other guests arrive, Junhui is thinking of stealing some food and maybe get drunk. 

Not too drunk, because like Jeonghan once told him, stupid actions can lead to terrible consequences. Junhui would prefer _not_ to deal with a head-splitting hangover tomorrow morning. 

Half an hour later, the house is already flooded with people from campus. A few familiar faces, like Junhui had expected. Wonwoo is now sitting beside him on the couch, and like Junhui, had been dragged into coming by their friends. 

"This couch is very uncomfortable," Wonwoo murmurs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Somewhere in the kitchen Soonyoung is yelling at the top of his lungs, which causes Wonwoo's expression to twist into one of distaste. 

Junhui feels bad for him. The bespectacled boy has always disliked parties. Vibrant and loud environments make Wonwoo feel drained, but for some reason, he attended this party knowing how chaotic it would turn out to be. 

"Why did you come anyway?" he decides to ask. "It's unlike you to attend parties no matter how much they try to convince you." 

Wonwoo tenses, looking caught off guard by the question. His eyes flicker somewhere, and Junhui's gaze follows him, eventually landing on Mingyu standing across the room, watching Soonyoung breakdance on the kitchen floor and cheering him on. 

Junhui turns back to Wonwoo, and the boy is blushing. Realization dawns on him. "Oh." 

The boy doesn't answer, shoulders hunched as he tries shrinking on himself to make his frame seem smaller, though it's proven to be a difficulty considering he's six feet tall. 

Then Wonwoo starts floating, body slowly lifting up from where he was seated on the couch. 

Instead of freaking out, Junhui sees how the blush hasn't disappeared from Wonwoo's cheeks and sighs. "I'll go get Mingyu." 

Most of the time Wonwoo prefers not using his gravity-manipulating ability, but he tends to start floating out of nowhere whenever he gets nervous. It's made life for him hard, given that he's also introverted and despises class presentations, which means he may randomly float into the air right in front of the classroom. 

"Woah," some dude says, staring at Wonwoo's floating figure in wonder. "That guy's fucking floating."

Junhui rises from the couch, making a beeline towards the kitchen to help his poor friend by finding Mingyu at once. 

"Hey, Gyu— Wonwoo's floating again, can you go calm him down—" 

The kitchen is crowded, and Junhui yelps when someone accidentally elbows him in the rib. Surrounding the countertop is a bunch of people yelling and whistling energetically as Jungkook chugs down as many drinks as he can, crumpling up each plastic cup he drinks once it's empty. 

Mingyu is standing behind Jungkook, cheering his friend on while he himself is holding a cup. Jun pushes past screaming college students to make his way towards Mingyu, tapping his shoulder. 

"Oh, it's you, Jun." Mingyu says, sipping his drink. "Jungkook's on this fourth cup now." 

Junhui grimaces, "Okay," he casts the boy aggressively chugging drinks a quick glance, before turning back to Mingyu. "Look, Wonwoo's in the living room. Go talk to him. He's floating and being surrounded by out of their mind drunkards will only make him even more anxious." 

His voice can barely be heard when Seungkwan starts blaring music, and everybody in the room starts shouting even louder. Junhui wishes to strangle Seungkwan right now, but luckily, Mingyu seems to get the message. 

"You got it," Mingyu hums, putting his cup aside. "I'll make sure Wonwoo doesn't accidentally float out the window again." 

"Thanks," Junhui whispers, and the tall boy disappears out the door. Now that Wonwoo's predicament is settled— anything regarding Wonwoo could easily be solved with just Mingyu's presence, really— he decides to approach the crowd, where he sees Jeonghan has an arm slung around Soonyoung's shoulders as the boy challenges a drunk Jungkook to a dance off. 

"Hey man," Joshua greets in English upon seeing him. Junhui has no idea what he's saying, though he isn't complaining when Joshua hands him a drink. 

"I don't think the house will survive after this party is over," the older boy comments as Junhui takes a sip of his drink. In nearly every corner of the room at least one couple are making out even in the large racket some of the boys are making, as Jeonghan is currently beatboxing and Soonyoung is spinning like a fidget spinner on the floor. 

On the other side of the room, Seungcheol is bickering about something with Jihoon, cheeks flushed, and obviously on the verge of getting totally drunk. 

From the corner of his left eye, he thinks he sees Seungkwan aggressively pressing the buttons of a microwave before it bursts into flames. The boy screeches, then grabs the microwave and throws it into the wet sink. 

There's also discarded clothes on the ground, leading to the staircase up to the second floor. 

Junhui downs his drink all at once, and mentally pays Seokjin his respects. No, he should be paying his respects to Jungkook instead, because everyone and their mom knows that boy is getting his ass beaten after Seokjin returns from his trip to visit his family and sees the mess. 

"Oh?" Joshua lets out a sound. "Hey, isn't that Minghao?" 

An unmanly, soft squeak escapes Junhui's lips, and he nearly drops his cup. Following Joshua's gaze, he stops where there's settled on a tall, slender boy with black hair leaning against the wall across the room, chatting with someone.

That's definitely Xu Minghao. And he looks _gorgeous_. 

Junhui's grip on his plastic cup tightens. He hopes Joshua doesn't notice, for he's certainly screaming his lungs out internally. 

Minghao looks away from whoever he's talking to, and they accidentally make eye contact with each other. Junhui's eyes go wide like saucers, quickly looking away before it gets awkward. 

Thing is, Xu Minghao doesn't have a reputation for being really friendly or nice. He's quiet, aloof, likes keeping to himself most of the time, creating this mysterious aura Junhui is so in love with that whenever he confesses that to Mingyu the tall boy can't help but gag. 

"Hey!" Seungkwan interrupts his thoughts by emerging between him and Joshua, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. He's sweating, and his smile looks strained after having just wrecked this house's microwave by unintentionally setting it on fire. "Nice party, right?" 

"Sure," Joshua shrugs. He looks at Seungkwan weirdly, "Bro, why are you sweating so badly—" 

"Anyway!" Seungkwan cuts him off loudly. "You guys should get drunk. Here, have some more drinks." he proceeds to shove said drinks towards Junhui, urging him to drink them all. "C'mon guys, Jun's gonna chug!" 

Joshua, despite being the oldest among them and supposedly the most responsible, condones Seungkwan's actions and too, joins in on urging him to drink. 

Junhui smiles a bit, then brings the cup to his lips. He might as well indulge himself and his friends, and maybe getting drunk will help him take his mind off how captivating Minghao looks today. 

Then he recalls nothing else that night, allowing himself to sink into the blissful abyss of alcohol and irresponsible drinking. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

When Junhui regains consciousness, everything that happened last night at the party hits him like several bullets to his head. This sensation is no doubt one of a terrible hangover. 

So he _did_ get shit-faced drunk yesterday. 

But that doesn't explain why he's sitting on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

And there's a human figure laying in bed beside him. 

If it weren't for the pounding headache, Junhui would've definitely screamed upon seeing someone else in bed with him. Instead, he stares unblinking at the sleeping form for a while, waiting for reality to slap him in the face and ultimately wake him up. 

That slap never comes. 

Immediately, Junhui's mind starts thinking all sorts of scenarios that could've happened last night, and he may not remember what he did, but the reason is definitely because he had too many drinks. So, it's his fault why he's now in bed with a stranger. 

Willing for his heart rate to calm down, Junhui looks down, relaxes when he sees all his clothes are still on, and that no, whatever happened last night with this stranger isn't what he thinks it'd be. 

He reaches for his phone on the bedside table, ensuring the person next to him doesn't wake up, turns his device off on and checks his notifications. There's a few messages from his friends, and a missed call from Mingyu. 

**seungkwan**

_always knew u liked him_

_good luck n have fun lol_

**jeonghan**

_joshua told me what happened_

_didn't know you were so bold ;') im proud_

**mingyu**

_jun where r u_

_jun_

_wen junhui_

_if u don't respond in 5 secs ill throw out ur manga collection_

_nvm seungkwan called me have fun getting laid with ur crush lmao u better thank me for making u come to this party_

Junhui stares at his messages blankly for what seems like hours. 

Mingyu's message stands out the most, and Junhui feels dread creep up in his chest as he slowly turns to his side to glance at the person sleeping next to him. His back is facing him, and Junhui may not be able to see his face, but he sees this person's clothes are still on, so that's a relief. 

Fluffy black hair spread on the pillow as this stranger continues to doze off makes Junhui pause, the gears in his head turning, albeit slower than usual due to the effect of his hangover. 

That mop of black hair looks familiar, because Junhui remembers daydreaming about running his fingers through those soft locks once. He swallows a lump in his throat, heart nearly jumping out of his chest as the person beside him shifts. 

The stranger turns around, mumbling something inaudible in his sleep, which lets Junhui get a clear look of his face. 

A handsome face that no doubt belongs to Xu Minghao, Junhui's crush. 

Minghao continues to sleep with a peaceful expression, blissfully unaware of the fact that Junhui chokes on his spit and almost falls off the fucking bed. 

Panic quickly settles within him, the aftermath of the hangover quickly being overlapped by it. Junhui clutches on his phone, silently eyeing Minghao carefully to make sure he doesn't wake him up. 

Then he begins screaming at Mingyu through texts. 

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_KIM MINGYU_

_WHY THE FUCK IS MINGHAO SLEEPING BESIDE ME_

_AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I_

_HOW FUCKING DRUNK WAS I LAST NIGHT FUCJXKKKKKK IM FUCKING DONE FOR_

Minghao stirs in his sleep, and Junhui's heart nearly stops. 

When the other boy doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, Junhui turns around and spots the potted plant by the window. 

"What the fuck happened?" he hisses to it in a hushed tone, as quietly as he can. 

The potted plant giggles, but otherwise refuses to answer his question. Junhui glares at it menacingly, already growing a justified hatred for this potted plant. He should ask Jungkook to throw it away. 

_"You hugged him a lot."_ the potted plant responds, its voice barely above a whisper. It continues to giggle loudly, _"Couldn't stop calling out his name."_

Junhui's face turns a dark shade of red. 

So basically, what the potted plant is saying is that he got wasted last night, and utterly _lost_ his mind. 

He turns away from the potted plant, pocketing his phone as he hesitantly approaches the bed again. Minghao remains unmoving, and Junhui gets a clear view of his pretty features, how soft and pliant he looks while asleep, so unlike the resting bitch face he always puts on when awake. 

Junhui gets closer, hand reaching out, tempted by the sudden desire to pat Minghao's head. 

Before he can even touch him, Minghao stirs again. Junhui instantly recoils and moves backwards several steps away from the bed. 

Then he sees Minghao's eyelids slowly fluttering open. 

Just like that, panic overtakes his system. Before anything else can happen, Junhui is turning towards the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges and fucking books it out of there. 

He's grateful he doesn't stumble or trip over his own feet on his way out. 

"Good morning," Jungkook tells him when Junhui dashes down the stairs. The house is a mess, but that's no surprise. "You're the fifth hangover who woke up today. Want some scrambled eggs? There's probably bits of egg shells in them though, be careful." 

"I made a mistake!" Junhui shrieks in Jungkook's face, then proceeds to run out the front door, his phone in hand to dial Mingyu's number and cry to him instead. 

"So you didn't have sex with him?" is what Mingyu says after hearing Junhui's story, "A shame. That was your one chance, man." 

Junhui paces back and forth in their dorm, holding his head in his hands. "Oh my god," he says weakly under his breath, dropping to his knees. "I slept with Xu Minghao last night." 

Outside the window, the tree scoffs at his dramatics. Junhui sends it a death glare, to which it responds by blowing raspberries. 

"Stop arguing with the tree outside," Mingyu sighs, standing up to close the window and shut the curtains. 

"That tree's a bitch," Junhui mutters. He groans into his palms, "God, please forgive me for my sins."

"Quit being so dramatic. You didn't even have sex with him." Mingyu shakes his head, unimpressed. "Do you remember what happened before you fell into bed with Minghao?" 

Junhui gives Mingyu the stink eye for that last statement, to which his best friend ignores it. "No." he sighs. 

"Why don't you just ask Minghao himself what happened?" 

"Mingyu," Junhui pinches the bridge of his nose, for fuck's sake, he still hasn't fully recovered from his hangover yet. "I'm not sure you know this, but not everyone has zero sense of shame like you." 

"Rude," Mingyu plops down on his bed, whipping out his phone. Junhui bets money that he's about to text Wonwoo, judging by the smile immediately forming on his lips.

"Do you think I left a bad impression?" Junhui groans again, "You know how I get when I'm wasted."

"Yeah, but isn't it better than him not knowing you at all?" Mingyu asks. "Now he knows you exist."

Junhui stares ahead, regretting every choice and decision he's made in his life. 

"Look, if it bothers you that much, just go ask Seungkwan then. He was there, and last I recalled, wasn't as wasted to not remember anything at all." Mingyu suggests. 

"Seungkwan?" Junhui wrinkles his nose. Seungkwan tends to take super long explaining stories. "Are you serious?" 

Mingyu snorts. "You do want to know what happened, don't you?" 

Junhui exhales a defeated sigh at that. "Fine." 

Even with the curtains covering the window, he feels as if the stupid tree outside is mocking him, tittering in amusement. 

With the impact of his hangover worsening due to his headache, the root of it being his current problem— Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui knows he's screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you so much, you know that?" Seungkwan says, blatant annoyance laced in his tone.

Jeonghan doesn't even glance at him, but it's clear he's feeling quite pleased with himself. He purposely tunes out Seungkwan's whining and focuses on cooing at Seungcheol's cute little brother instead. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Seungkwan glares at him, respect for his hyung be damned. "You played me," he says in disbelief. "You played me like a fiddle."

"Correction," Jeonghan taps the tip of Chan's nose. He turns around to point at Seungkwan with his index finger, smile long gone and looking dead serious. "Fiddles are hard to play. I played you like the cheap kazoo you are."

"Please don't start a fight in the café," Seungcheol sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. His brother stares up at him, and Seungcheol shakes his head. "Sorry, Chan. You're too young to drink caffeine."

 _Mom would murder me if I let you consume any,_ is left unspoken on Seungcheol's tongue.

It's a good thing Seungcheol warned them, because if he had been a few seconds later to say that Seungkwan would've no doubt started throwing hands. Mingyu, ever the peacekeeper and the reason why Seungkwan isn't in jail yet for fighting people, is not present at the moment, but currently stuck in a two-hour lecture on campus. 

"Sleep with an eye open tonight," Seungkwan hisses to the older boy angrily. 

Jeonghan remains unfazed at the intensity of Seungkwan's death stare, lazily resting his chin on his palm. "Sure." he muses.

Seungkwan's temper is quelled when Junhui walks over to their table and hands him an iced Americano. "Here," he says, "Now, will you tell me what happened at the party?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Seungkwan asks, sipping his drink. His anger seems to dissipate immediately, even though he'd been fuming over Jeonghan tricking him into doing his assignment for him just a minute ago. He's an easy man to please, honestly. 

"I don't," Junhui confirms, exasperated. 

"Pity," Seungkwan states. "Because it really was an amazing sight. I think Joshua got it on video too. I'll ask him to send it to me later." 

Junhui groans. "Look, I bought you your stupid drink, and to be frank, I haven't fully recovered from my hangover yet either. Will you tell me what I did when I was drunk or not?" 

"Hold on, back up a bit," Seungcheol pipes up, leaning closer, unaware of how Chan sneakily steals a sip of his coffee when he isn't looking. Beside him, Jeonghan muffles his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. "What happened to Jun?" 

Seungkwan sips his iced Americano. "You know Xu Minghao?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Jun has a fat, raging crush on him." Seungkwan continues. "He got wasted at Jungkook's party. This morning he woke up and he was in one of the bedrooms, then saw Minghao himself sleeping beside him." 

He takes another long sip of his drink, then helpfully adds, "And he doesn't remember how and why. At all." 

Seungcheol processes the information, then immediately starts cracking up. Junhui buries his face in his palms in humiliation, while Chan blinks, watching his older brother almost bust a lung laughing his ass off. 

"Enough about that," Junhui grits through his teeth, cheeks still flushed. "What happened?" 

"In exchange for the drink you so generously bought for me, I guess I'll indulge you." Seungkwan clears his throat loudly like the melodramatic man he is, "It all began when you were on your fifth cup." 

Junhui already dislikes how this is going. "Oh god." 

"And by that time, you were already pretty wasted. Minghao was not too far away, talking to some people, and then suddenly you just walked away from Joshua and I and approached him," Seungkwan continues his storytelling. "And then you started calling him pretty." 

A bang resonates throughout the café, followed by Jeonghan and Seungcheol's combined laughter. Junhui's forehead hurts from where he's slammed it on the table. There's likely a red bump on it right now, but the regret and shame he feels is arguably at least a hundred times worst. 

Even the flower in a small glass vase placed at the center of the table as decoration is laughing at him. 

Junhui desires nothing more than instant _death_. 

Seungkwan is either oblivious to his suffering or is choosing to ignore it, in favor of continuing his story. "You know how Xu Minghao is. He isn't really nice to anyone. And it wasn't surprising when Minghao gave Junhui the most disgusted look ever, but—" 

"But?" Jeonghan urges, while Seungcheol tries to hold back Junhui from killing himself by repeatedly slamming his head against the glass wall of the café. 

"Then Junhui latched onto him. Wrapped himself around Minghao like some fucking sloth," Seungkwan says. "And continued calling him pretty over and over again."

Seungcheol manages to pull him back with his strength, forcing a reluctant Junhui back onto his seat, who immediately curls in on himself as much as he can on the chair. Maybe if he begs hard enough, Mingyu will zap Junhui with enough electricity to make him lose his memories of the new knowledge he's been supplied with, even though he'd been the one to ask for it.

He wishes life had a rewind button. Or better yet, a delete button, so he could finally run from all his problems by simply disappearing into thin air. 

The flower on the table mocks him. Junhui ignores it. 

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Junhui yells, mortified by his own actions, part-horrified and offended that his so-called friends didn't stop him from committing such public indecency. 

"It was funny to watch," Seungkwan shrugs. "Besides, you have a crush on him, right? Congratulations, your crush has finally noticed you." 

"The impression I left on him was that I acted like some kind of cat in heat." 

"Well, it got even _better,_ because the most surprising thing—" Seungkwan pauses, grinning, mostly for dramatic effect. "is that Minghao didn't push you off. I mean, he tried to, but you wouldn't let go of him. It was clear you were drunk as fuck, and so he asked Jungkook to borrow a spare bedroom and bring you upstairs." 

"And you guys just _let_ him do that?" 

"We _tried_ to take responsibility for you. But because you were high off your ass, you simply just _wouldn't_ let Minghao go." Seungkwan scoffs at the memory. "And then Minghao brought you upstairs to one of the rooms to rest. That's all I recall." 

"Wild," Chan is the first to comment, staring at Junhui with wide, twinkling eyes. 

Seungcheol chokes on air a bit. "Chan, here," he hurriedly passes the ten-year-old his phone. "Play Candy Crush or something." 

Jeonghan snorts, "You sure there aren't any hidden porn folders in there?" 

"Hey, don't say that in front of Chan—" 

"Okay, forget that," Seungkwan interrupts, facing Junhui with an interested smile, with a glint in his eye Junhui knows he does not like. "Did you have sex with him? How was it?" 

Across the table, Seungcheol makes a noise akin to a strangled pigeon. Chan doesn't even bat an eyelash at Seungkwan's words but Jeonghan takes the initiative to cover his ears anyway since his older brother is incompetent when it comes to protecting Chan's innocence. 

Seungkwan looks at them over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Oh, so you're acting like this when you're the one who just said the word porn in front of Chan?" he says blankly to Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan does nothing but smile at him. Seungkwan obviously feels disturbed by it, thus he quickly directs his attention away from the trio and back onto Junhui. 

"Well?" he asks impatiently. 

Junhui sighs. "No, we didn't."

"You didn't?" Seungkwan gapes, then stares at Junhui like he's the biggest mistake he's ever seen in his life. "You finally got some alone time with your crush, and you _didn't_ bed him? In a _bedroom_ too? " 

"I'm guessing since I was so wasted I passed out immediately when I hit the bed," that's a lie because he in fact, did not immediately pass out, according to the sole eye witness in the bedroom that night. The potted plant had mentioned he did quite some _questionable_ things to Minghao, so it's a mystery how Minghao didn't murder him last night or something. 

He's still half-telling Seungkwan the truth anyway, because he _did_ wake up with his clothes on, and so did Minghao. They obviously did _not_ have sex, and Junhui is glad he didn't accidentally puke on Minghao last night either. 

_"It's not good to lie,"_ the flower on their table sings.

 _Shut up,_ Junhui mouth back at it, eye twitching in irritation. Recently, most of the plants he's come in contact with have been acting rather mean to him. 

Seungkwan doesn't notice the tension between Junhui and the flower, as he continues expressing his disappointment. "That sucks," he whines. "And when you woke up, what did you do?" 

"I ran out of there, obviously." 

"Chicken," Jeonghan pipes. 

Being called a chicken by the world's most confident gay does not faze Junhui, therefore he does not bother arguing. "He looked really cute when he was sleeping though," he smiles dreamily at the memory. 

"Who? Why are you watching him sleep?" 

"Chan, what did I say about eavesdropping on our conversation?" Seungcheol says, smiling at his younger brother, who has his phone in hand, having just beat the previous high score of Candy Crush. 

Chan sulks. "Eavesdropping? But I'm sitting at this table too!" he huffs, then faces the other way to continue playing the game.

"Why didn't he leave the room when I fell asleep though?" Junhui wonders aloud, genuinely curious. Minghao doesn't seem like the type to care a lot, less likely for random, drunk strangers. 

He didn't have to stay, nor fall asleep beside Junhui. For some reason, that makes Junhui's heart flutter. 

Jeonghan hums. "When most have a question, they'd ask suitable people for the answer—" he says sarcastically, gesturing to himself, Seungkwan and Seungcheol. " _We_ are obviously _not_ suitable." 

Junhui frowns. "Fuck you." 

"He's just saying that you should go ask Minghao yourself," Seungcheol sighs. "I mean, what's the harm in that?" 

"He probably hates me." 

"Yeah, judging by what I've just heard, I would too if I were him," Jeonghan laughs a bit. "But you should still take the risk and at least go thank the guy for taking care of you. Minghao probably isn't as heartless as most people on campus say he is if he did that for a stranger like you." 

"Such wise words, Jeonghan." Seungcheol whistles. 

"What can I say," Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders, looking smug. "It's how I cheat the system." 

That may be true, but Junhui considers Jeonghan's words. Perhaps he _should_ go thank Minghao, because the boy did in fact do something nice for Junhui, even though it was totally unnecessary. 

_"Good luck,"_ the flower chimes, interrupting his train of thought. _"Don't be a wimp!"_

"Why do you keep glaring at that flower?" Seungkwan says from beside him. "Is it annoying you or something?"

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

_"Wonwoo's on the ceiling again."_

"Fuck," Junhui curses, the slow walk he intended to take around campus now turning into a quick sprint. He nearly drops his phone in his haste and he would've ended his own life then and there if he cracks the screen because smartphones these days aren't _cheap._

"Soonyoung," Junhui hisses into the phone, right into the ear of the caller on the other line. "Why the fuck is Wonwoo on the fucking ceiling? _Again_?" 

_"I don't know. He isn't telling me,"_ Soonyoung replies, then Junhui hears shuffling and Soonyoung yelling something in the background, assumingly to Wonwoo, who responds with nothing but silence. _"He doesn't look like he wants to come down anytime soon."_

Junhui groans. Both he and Soonyoung are aware that at times like this, only one person has the power to console the epitome of an introverted nerd that is Jeon Wonwoo. 

And that man is currently not here. 

"Why didn't you just call Mingyu? What the fuck can I do?" Junhui practically yells into the phone, yet despite his words, he's already heading his way to Wonwoo and Soonyoung's dormitory. 

_"You said Mingyu's in a lecture!"_

"So what?" Junhui grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Do you have any idea how whipped he is for Wonwoo?" 

Because Junhui knows Mingyu would no doubt sacrifice his lecture just to console Wonwoo and get him down their dorm's ceiling. In a heartbeat. 

When he arrives at said dorm Junhui nearly throws the door down, startling both Soonyoung and their dorm's potted plant on the windowsill. 

"Where is he?" Junhui demands. Soonyoung nods, gladly welcoming him in and pointing to the human figure stuck on one of the corners of the ceiling. 

Junhui lets out an exhausted sigh, "Wonwoo," he calls out, yet the boy does not even budge at the sound of his voice. He's still adamant on staying on the ceiling, hugging his knees to his chest as he faces the wall. "What is it this time?" 

Wonwoo doesn't respond even after several minutes of coaxing. 

"Jesus," Junhui mumbles under his breath, finally grabbing his phone to dial a certain number, something he should've done before wasting his time here. "I got it. I'll call Mingyu, okay?"

He doesn't know if he should feel offended when Wonwoo visibly brightens up at the mention of Mingyu but still does not want to get off the ceiling. 

"Gyu," Junhui's unsurprised Mingyu picks up at the first call. He's most likely not even paying attention to his lecture. "Wonwoo's on the ceiling. Come over to their dorm right now." 

He distantly hears Mingyu swear, and then the noises of him likely packing his things and running out the door. _"I'll be right there."_

"What did I tell you?" Junhui deadpans to Soonyoung after he ends the phone call. "You should've just called Mingyu in the first place." 

"Noted for future reference," Soonyoung beams, shooting him finger guns. Junhui rolls his eyes then excuses himself seeing that he's no longer needed— wasn't even needed in the first place at all, actually— and leaves their dorm. 

He runs into Joshua and Vernon a little later. 

"Sup," Vernon greets upon seeing him. Junhui wordlessly joins them, noticing the pile of books and papers scattered around on their table. 

"We're studying," Joshua explains. "For something important." 

Junhui eyes the childish doodle of a dick on one of Joshua's notebooks. "Uh-huh."

"Jeonghan drew that," Joshua sighs, setting the notebook aside. He glances at Junhui with his signature charming smile, "So, how was your one night stand?" 

"We didn't have sex." Junhui corrects tiredly. 

"Really?" Joshua raises an eyebrow, "What a shame." he says, and Junhui hates how his reaction is so similar to Seungkwan's. Why is everybody assuming he and Minghao had sex yesterday? 

"It's kinda hard not to assume that, y'know." Vernon speaks up. 

Junhui gives him a look. Vernon gives a sheepish smile, and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I can't control it." 

He sighs. Due to Vernon's ability to read minds and the fact that he can't exactly control it, most of the time he just knows everything and anything without needing anyone to verbally tell him about it. Especially if it's a rumor or gossip that circles around his own friend group. 

"Seungkwan said you have a video of last night," Junhui tells Joshua. "Can you show it to me?" 

"Sure," Joshua taps several times on his phone then passes the device over to him. Junhui plays the video, recognising it as the loud and vibrant environment of the party last night, hears loud pop music playing somewhere and Joshua's laughing. 

_"Holy shit,"_ Seungkwan in the video says, and the camera pans to where an obviously drunk Junhui has his arms tightly wrapped around one of Minghao's arms, who looks to be a combination of confusion and mild irritation. 

_"You're pretty,"_ drunk Junhui slurs, staring into Minghao's eyes through their hazy state like he's looking at the reincarnation of a god _. "So pretty."_

It goes on like that for a while. Minghao tries pushing him away, but Junhui stubbornly latches on. When Seungkwan offers to forcefully drag Junhui off him, even calling Junhui a little bitch right to Minghao's face, he refuses to let go of Minghao.

But Minghao waves him off, and as Seungkwan said, asks Jungkook for a spare bedroom and leads a very tipsy Junhui upstairs. 

The video then ends with both Joshua and Seungkwan cackling loudly.

Junhui stares at the phone screen with a blank expression, already on his way to contemplating his death. 

The silence stretches on for a while before Vernon interrupts it by saying, "Jun, it isn't that bad." 

"But it is," Joshua hums, worsening Junhui's mood. "Do you know how big of a crush he has on that guy?" 

"Of course I do," Vernon answers. "But it really isn't that bad. You didn't have sex either, right? Nothing really happened." 

But then he adds, "Except the fact that you ran when he woke up. Seriously, why on earth did you do that?" 

Junhui doesn't argue how Vernon knows that he chickened out. He's too tired to bicker with him. "I feel drained," he states emotionlessly. 

"Go thank him," Joshua suggests the same thing Jeonghan did. "At least have manners. Any other guy would've probably left you to die on the floor." 

"But I'm a chicken. I don't have the confidence to do that. I'm _pathetic._ "

"C'mon. You have other interesting traits." 

"Like what?" Junhui snorts. "Talking to plants?" 

"Not everyone can talk to plants," Vernon agrees. "It's a very cool ability."

"Not everyone can read minds either." Junhui retorts. 

"Whatever you say, plant whisperer. It's almost disgusting how much you like this Minghao guy." 

"Fuck you. I'll spread rumors around the plant community on campus about you and make them hate you." 

"So what? I can't even understand them—" 

"Enough," Joshua sighs. "Do yourself a favor and go thank your crush, Jun. For the sake of our sanity, too."

Junhui bites the inside of his cheek. "Fine," he mutters, defeated, knowing he won't have the guts to approach Minghao anyway. He purposely ignores Vernon's stare, who most likely already knows what he's thinking, unfortunately. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Sadly, Junhui's actions eventually come back to bite him in the ass. 

Maybe running away when Minghao woke up instead of staying in the room to thank him right then and there like a responsible and normal adult was what Junhui should've done. 

If he had thought of that at the time, maybe he and Minghao could've chatted a bit, possibly exchange phone numbers or something if Minghao is willing and slowly become friends. Junhui accidentally let that chance go. 

Thanking Minghao is something Junhui told himself he'd do eventually when he forgets his pride and shame and muster up some courage to start a conversation with his long-time crush. 

He definitely hadn't expected Minghao himself to find him instead. 

This brings Junhui back to the present and reminds him why he truly does want to fall off the face of the planet and hopefully die an instant death. 

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or actually open your mouth and say something?" Minghao says, irritated, thus snapping Junhui out of his trance. 

The horny side of him is blaring alarms in his head, screaming that this isn't some fever dream. Minghao is actually talking to him and his voice sounds so _hot,_ yet his supposedly rational side is telling him to not further waste Minghao's time and answer him already. 

"Sorry," Junhui's brain ends up telling him to apologise, his tone sounding sheepish. 

Minghao furrows his eyebrows. "What are you apologising for?" 

_Fuck._ Junhui wants to slap himself. Minghao sounds as if he's gradually losing interest in him despite this being their first time ever interacting. 

"You're acting a lot more different than last night," Minghao comments, raking his brown eyes up and down Junhui's form. He's slightly shorter in stature than Junhui, and Junhui has a huge itch to just pat Minghao's head—

He freezes when Minghao looks up to meet his gaze again. Minghao narrows his eyes, "You turn into a whole different person when you're sober. A lot... quieter." 

Junhui gulps. He laughs nervously, looking away from Minghao and thus breaking the eye-contact. "I guess. So... um, why are you talking to me?" 

"Why I'm talking to you? You're seriously asking that?" Minghao sounds unimpressed and Junhui's internal panic only grows, because what the fuck, he thinks he's slowly making his way onto Minghao's blacklist without even doing anything. "I wanted to talk about what happened. I'm surprised you didn't come find me yourself." 

"No, actually, I'm not surprised. You _did_ run away this morning." Minghao corrects himself. He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms against his chest. "Were you in a rush or something?" 

Junhui had been too busy staring at Minghao's lips for the past three seconds, thinking about how soft they look. "Yes," he lies, flashing Minghao another nervous grin. 

Minghao looks even more unimpressed and even looks a bit disgusted. Junhui's starting to think the other boy hates his smile. 

He kind of wants to shrivel up and wither his days away. 

"So," Minghao is the one to eventually break the awkward silence between them. He eyes Junhui warily, "That's it? You left because you were in a hurry?" 

"I had something to do," Junhui lies some more, then decides fuck it, because this is his one chance to actually say something to Minghao. "Thanks for last night, by the way. I asked some of my friends at the party what happened." 

Minghao blinks, looking as if he wasn't quite expecting that. "Whatever," he eventually huffs. 

"You didn't have to," Junhui says. 

"But I did." Minghao deadpans. "Got a problem about that?" he adds a bit sharply and Junhui quickly raises his hands in surrender, frantically shaking his head. 

Minghao turns, presumably to walk away and something hits Junhui like a reminder. 

"Oh, one more thing—" Junhui instinctively moves to grab Minghao's wrist but then his rational side screeches at him just in time so he manages to stop himself before he can. 

"Why did you stay?" those four words leave Junhui's lips. It's the question he's the most genuinely curious about and had been dying to find out why. "You could've left anytime." 

This time, Minghao doesn't look taken aback by his question. "I was really tired," he responds smoothly. "The bed felt comfortable and I accidentally fell asleep." 

"Besides," he adds, staring into Junhui's eyes. "You wouldn't let go of me either." 

Junhui couldn't help but sputter like an idiot. "What?" 

And just when he thought he couldn't be able to hate himself even more. His sober self very much despises his drunk self right now. 

Mingyu should stop making him go to parties and permitting him to get shit-faced drunk. 

Minghao rolls his eyes. "You're weird, you know that?" he sighs. "I'll take my leave now." 

"Oh, really?" Junhui's head snaps up to look at Minghao, who's turning around to walk away from him. "Okay then... Bye, Minghao!" 

To Junhui's absolute surprise, instead of ignoring him or maybe rolling his eyes again Minghao offers a smile, albeit a small one, but it's there and looks genuine nonetheless. 

"Bye, Junhui." 

Junhui's jaw drops to the ground as Minghao leaves the now empty lecture hall, disappearing from his line of sight. His heart is racing faster than ever and his mind can't stop replaying the image of Minghao smiling at him and the way his crush said his name. 

He finds he quite likes the sound of it despite only ever hearing it once.

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

"So how'd it go?" Seokmin asks excitedly, eyebrows wiggling as Minghao steps into the room. 

"It went fine," Minghao grumbles, throwing his bag onto his desk and collapsing onto his bed. 

"Didn't seem so fine to me," Seokmin comments, looming over Minghao's form. "What happened?" 

Minghao closes his eyes. "He's an idiot," he says quietly. "A huge, fucking idiot." 

"That isn't nice to say about someone you just met." 

"Didn't what happen last night justify my statement enough?" Minghao sighs. 

"To be fair, you acted a bit odd last night too." Seokmin says, "It's out of character for you to care about someone that much. Not to mention a drunk, crazy stranger who wouldn't stop hugging you and calling you pretty."

"That was just having basic manners." 

"Minghao, you hate skinship," Seokmin states like that's the most known fact ever. "I was shocked you didn't just shove him off and punch him in the face for touching you." 

"Does me not getting into unnecessary fights with someone at a party sound weird?" Minghao asks sarcastically. 

Seokmin shrugs, "I guess. It's rare for you to even talk to any strangers anyway. What's so special about this guy?" 

Minghao doesn't know either. "Nothing," he tells Seokmin firmly. "I only went to talk to him because you asked me to." 

"I got really curious about him when you told me he ran out the door the moment you woke up," Seokmin laughs. "What does this weirdo who got _the_ Xu Minghao all soft look like anyway?" 

Minghao hurls a pillow at him and does not answer. 

Because he too, is struck with confusion. He does not care for many and he has no idea why he'd done so much for Junhui, who was drunk off his ass, caused Minghao problems, wouldn't let him go, and even ruined his night at the party. 

His stupid brain then reminds him why he didn't in fact, punch Junhui in the face last night and simply leave the party in a bad mood. 

_He's kind of cute._

Minghao's face turns red. He hopes Seokmin doesn't notice the flush in his cheeks. 

So perhaps his night at the party wasn't really that ruined after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this kinda sound like that one Yuri drunk scene in Yuri On Ice lmao
> 
> Anyway, what do you think Minghao's ability is?
> 
> I know this is kinda cliché, due to the whole college crush going on but at least they all have cool superpowers uwu


	3. Chapter 3

"Jun's been staring at the wall for like, an hour now." Seungkwan comments, munching on a bag of potato chips and shamelessly dropping crumbs all over where he's seated on Mingyu's bed. "What's on his mind?"

"He's been like that since yesterday afternoon," Mingyu explains, watching his childhood friend wordlessly stare at the opposite wall. He doesn't think he's even seen him blink in the past three minutes.

Not receiving an answer from Junhui at all, Mingyu and Seungkwan make brief eye-contact before they both simultaneously look over at Vernon, who's sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, playing with his phone.

The three of them engage in a silent staring contest before Vernon eventually relents even though Seungkwan is the one who blinks first, swearing under his breath and flopping back onto the bed.

"His mind is a mess, actually," Vernon says, gesturing to Junhui. "He's just been chanting stuff over and over again."

"Chanting what?"

"He talked to me," Vernon and Junhui both say at the same time, albeit Junhui's voice comes out as a soft, weak whimper.

Mingyu furrows his brows, "Who talked to you?"

"His crush did, obviously." Seungkwan joins the conversation, "That Xu Minghao guy."

"You talked to Minghao?" Mingyu whips his head over to Junhui so fast he nearly gets whiplash. His eyes are blown wide, expression struck with a mixture of astonishment, pride, and disbelief. "You actually had the balls to do that?"

"He was the one who approached me first," Junhui speaks. He suddenly sits straight, slapping both his palms against his cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut. "And it wasn't a fever dream."

"It wasn't," Vernon helpfully confirms.

Seungkwan snorts. "Congratulations. Having your crush approach you himself is even better."

"He even knew my name," Junhui whispers, more to himself than the people surrounding him. "Did I give him my name the night I was drunk at the party?"

"Maybe he already knew who you were?" Vernon suggests, shuffling closer to sling an arm around Junhui's shoulder. "You _are_ the campus' infamous plant whisperer."

Junhui's nose scrunches up in distaste at the nickname. "Please stop calling me that."

"Hey," Soonyoung's head pops out of the bathroom of Mingyu and Junhui's dorm. He directs his gaze over to Mingyu, "Do you guys have any shaving cream?"

None of them even bother to question why Soonyoung wants to borrow shaving cream.

"I don't have any," Mingyu replies. "I don't like the way it tastes."

Seungkwan casts him a confused look, "You... eat shaving cream?" he asks incredulously.

"I don't. I said I don't like the way it tastes." Mingyu answers, looking even more confused. 

"Oh my god," Vernon mutters, "Why am I friends with you people?"

"Because I'm y'all's battery charger. How the fuck are you broke college students going to survive without me helping you so you don't have to pay electricity bills?" Mingyu retorts. He sounds like he's been waiting to say that for a long, long time.

"I'll just buy some shaving cream myself later," Soonyoung murmurs, stepping out of the bathroom to join the rest of them. He steals Seungkwan's chips, ignoring the younger boy's resentful stare. "What's all this about Minghao?" 

"You know him?" 

"We're friends," Soonyoung says rather proudly. 

Junhui tries to imagine someone as loud and chaotic as Soonyoung spending time with Minghao. He can't seem to picture any scenario of it without Minghao possibly slapping him across the face. "Somehow I doubt that," he mumbles. 

"We first met in high school," Soonyoung chooses not to comment on Junhui's doubt regarding him and Minghao's friendship. He shoves a whole chip in his mouth and continues speaking, while Seungkwan quickly scoots away from him. "Hao may seem intimidating at first, but really, once you get close to him and he allows you into his inner circle he acts just like a feral, wet kitty." 

Somehow, Junhui finds that last statement of Minghao to be very cute. He wishes to see it, but alas, the two of them are nothing but strangers. 

Besides, from their conversation yesterday, he's pretty sure Minghao hates him. 

"If you're his friend, do you know why he's always scowling so much?" Seungkwan asks Soonyoung. 

"That's just his normal face," Soonyoung says simply, waving him off. "And it's also because he hates everyone." 

"I'm not surprised." 

"Trust me, once Minghao's comfortable enough with you, he occasionally smiles. He has a very pretty smile." Soonyoung adds, shoving two more chips into his mouth before reaching for his phone with greasy fingers. "But he usually prefers being alone." 

Seungkwan scoffs. "Think you can set him up with Jun?" he says, prompting Junhui to snap his head over to him in alarm, eyes wide with blatant disapproval of the suggestion. 

Soonyoung cocks his head. "Why?" 

"He wants to fuck Minghao, duh." 

"No I don't!" Junhui shouts. He can physically feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment, especially at Seungkwan's bold statement in front of so many people. 

Mingyu lets out a sigh. "Jun, I've been watching you lust over Minghao for a year now. Give me a break and let Soonyoung set you up with your crush." 

Junhui tears his murderous gaze away from Seungkwan to fixate Mingyu with a scandalous expression. "I've known you for more than ten years and you're betraying me? Does our decade-long friendship mean nothing?" 

Vernon stares like Junhui is the dumbest person he's ever had the misfortune of meeting in his life. "Jun, I don't get why you're so against this. Isn't this like, a dream come true for you?" 

"He's a coward, that's why." Seungkwan chirps. Honest to god, if he speaks one more word Junhui's going to bash his head into the wall—

"I can try," Soonyoung pipes up, interrupting Junhui's internal scheme to plot Seungkwan's murder and make it seem like an accident. He rubs the back of his neck, "But I can't guarantee it. Minghao's hard to persuade." 

Junhui's shoulders slump, "He hates me," he says exasperatedly. "He even thinks I'm annoying. What's a date going to change anything?" 

"How are you so sure he hates you? Maybe he doesn't. He treats everyone like that at first." Soonyoung's brows knit together. "He even threatened to run me over with his car once." 

"Anyone who's known you for at least twenty seconds would want to run you over with their car, Soonyoung." 

"That's not what I mean!" Soonyoung makes a frustrated noise. "What I meant to say is that Minghao has a hard time getting along with people. It wouldn't be a surprise if he treated you with hostility at first." 

Junhui doesn't say anything. He wordlessly stands up, moves to crouch in a corner of the room to massage his temples, feeling an incoming headache settle in. 

"Jun, you believed in Santa for six years. You can believe in yourself for six seconds." Vernon attempts to encourage him by digging through his old memories that linger in the back of his mind, but Junhui's mood and headache only serve to worsen, like a dark raincloud is hanging above his head. 

He feels someone pat him on the shoulder comfortingly, followed by Soonyoung's loud and prideful voice in his ear, "Do not fear, my fellow comrade! I'll make sure you get laid! Leave your date to me!" 

"Good luck," Seungkwan snickers in the background. The throbbing pain on Junhui's forehead increases.

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

"Pineapples on pizzas taste good." 

A loud, dramatically horrified gasp leaves Seungkwan's mouth. 

"How _dare_ you," he grits through his teeth, wide eyes filled with unabashed betrayal boring into Joshua's own. 

The older boy's tone remains firm. "Admit it. I'm right." 

Before anything else can be addressed in a rational manner, Seungkwan slams his fists down onto the table, rising from his seat. "Only uncultured swines eat pizzas with pineapples!" 

Joshua glares at him viciously, "You just don't have good taste—" 

"Says the uneducated baffoon!" 

Jeonghan's snort of amusement is barely heard over the rowdy, heated debate. 

"This is the most stupid thing I've ever witnessed in my life," Jihoon comments, expression clearly judgemental. "I'm leaving." 

"Wait!" Seungcheol hurriedly calls out, grabbing onto Jihoon's shoulder. He quickly removes it when he catches a glimpse of the disturbed expression that crosses Jihoon's expression upon the contact. "Don't leave yet. Didn't you say you wanted to meet my friends?" 

"Those animals are your friends?" Jihoon asks sarcastically, "And I didn't say that. It was you who begged me to come hang out with you and your bunch." 

"We aren't animals," Junhui argues. He ignores the loud crash behind him, followed by Seungkwan's high-pitched screech. His gaze flickers towards Jihoon, cowering slightly under the short man's deadpan expression. "Some of us... are normal. We promise." 

Mingyu nods along to Junhui's words, then wordlessly passes Jeonghan some money. 

"We made a wager. I bet Seungkwan wouldn't lose his cool and throw hands today," Mingyu explains shortly after noticing Junhui's puzzled stare. 

Jeonghan hums happily as he slips Mingyu's money into his back pocket. "It was a mistake for you to bet with me." 

Mingyu grumbles under his breath. 

"Christ, I'm leaving," Jihoon announces. 

"Hey, wait!" Seungcheol gets up to go after Jihoon, who's surprisingly making an effort to hurry up and get away from them. 

"They're going to make out behind the building later," Jeonghan declares, fixing his gaze on Mingyu. "I bet twenty dollars." 

"Fine," Mingyu sighs. "I'm going to be broke." 

"You were already broke to begin with. No one told you to waste your money on Wonwoo so much." Jeonghan says casually. 

"He _likes_ the books I gift him," Mingyu counters, eyeing Jeonghan with slight annoyance. "Speaking of Wonwoo, I have to go meet him." 

Then the tall boy is scurrying away, off to find his beloved bespectacled boy. 

"This is such a stupid thing to fight over," Junhui comments, referring to Joshua and Seungkwan's pineapple pizza argument. 

"Speak for yourself," Jeonghan nudges him with his elbow lightly. "You're literally eating mint chocolate ice cream right now."

Junhui glances down at the plastic cup filled with scoops of mint chocolate ice cream he's eating. He then looks up at Jeonghan quizzically, "Is there a problem?"

Jeonghan shakes his head. "No one with taste would willingly eat mint chocolate ice cream."

The offended noise that leaves Junhui's mouth is drowned out by Soonyoung's loud declaration of his arrival. The blonde wraps an arm around Junhui's shoulder, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

"I got you your date!" Soonyoung screams into Junhui's ear. "With your crush!" 

Junhui stares at him like a madman. "You're joking." 

"I'm not!" Soonyoung tumbles onto the floor after Junhui shoves him away. He seems unbothered by it and continues to cackle. "He agreed! He actually agreed to go on a date with you!" 

"Oh?" Jeonghan smiles in amusement. "Good for you, Jun." 

Still not quite believing his ears, Junhui tries to ignore the racing of his heart and clears his throat. "So... what did he say?" 

"Oh," Soonyoung's expression falls. "I forgot to ask the details." 

"... What?" 

"I ran out of his dorm to find you the second he said the word yes."

"You're hopeless," Jeonghan mumbles, muffling a laugh behind his palm upon seeing the disappointment seeping onto Junhui's face. 

"I'll go ask him later, I swear—" Soonyoung fishes out his phone, then curses under his breath. Jeonghan peers over, making a face. "What the fuck happened to your phone?" 

"I broke it." 

"Broke is an understatement. You fucking demolished it." the older male snorts. Soonyoung's phone screen is cracked at all the edges, the phone case is missing, and it looks like it's about to fall apart in his grip.

"I was going to throw it away anyway. I'll buy a new one soon," Soonyoung huffs, pocketing his broken phone. "I'll see you guys later!" 

Then the blonde-haired boy scrambles off in a hurry, gone like he had never been here in the first place. 

"Don't worry too much about it," Jeonghan's comforting voice interrupts Junhui's thoughts, who surely must've noticed how tense he is. "It'll be just fine. Soonyoung said Minghao agreed, so he must like you a bit too, right?" 

Junhui grumbles. He couldn't see how Minghao could like him when he acted so fidgety and awkward during their conversation yesterday, along with the fact that he got wasted and clung to him the entire night of the party several days ago. Minghao doesn't seem like the type to be very forgiving. "I hope so." 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Junhui's in for a surprise after a day of exhausting classes and boring lectures. 

Minghao is standing outside his lecture hall and at first Junhui wanted to think he was looking for someone else but the moment Minghao sees him he beckons him over, tapping his foot a bit impatiently. 

Junhui hesitantly walks towards him. Once he gets close enough, he's once again struck in awe by how gorgeous Minghao looks today, dressed in all black. Round glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose, a chain attached to it and hung around the back of his neck. 

"Hey—" Junhui begins awkwardly. 

"You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you could've just asked me yourself and not have Soonyoung bother me." 

Taken aback, Junhui's mouth gapes like a fish, staring at Minghao with a dumbfounded expression. 

"Soonyoung mentioned something about you having classes at this building today, so I came to find you." Minghao huffs, rolling his eyes. He folds his arms against his chest, leaning his weight on one leg. "Go on." 

"What?" Junhui mumbles dumbly. 

"Ask me out. To my face." 

Junhui's jaw nearly drops to the floor but Minghao's expression remains unchanging. Three seconds of silence later, Junhui gets the idea that Minghao is completely serious. 

"Okay," Junhui mutters lowly under his breath. He doesn't know where the sudden boost of confidence he gets is from but it allows him to look into Minghao's eyes as he speaks, "Minghao, will you go on a date with me?" 

He's thankful his voice didn't waver nor did he stutter. Minghao's poker face doesn't budge for a while before he finally gives a reaction by clicking his tongue. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" 

"No," Junhui murmurs. He doesn't break the eye-contact. "So, is it a yes?" 

Minghao looks a bit caught off guard. "Yeah," he answers slowly. "Sure. I'll go on a date with you, or whatever." 

Junhui beams. Out of instinct, he accidentally places a hand on Minghao's shoulder without thinking, smiling widely. "That's great." 

"Ah," Minghao's expression twists into one of slight discomfort, "Your hand." 

"Oh, sorry." Junhui quickly removes his hand, observing how Minghao relaxes a bit now that the contact is gone. The signs are subtle but so clearly there. "You don't like people touching you?" 

"I'm not comfortable with it," Minghao mumbles. "I'm not comfortable around strangers too. I prefer being alone, in general. I'm sure that's what the rumors say about me, right?" 

"Rumors?" Junhui's aware of it. After all, Minghao has a bit of a reputation around campus for being so handsome, yet he rejects every offer of a date or even interaction with other students. "I mean, yeah, but the rumors don't necessarily—" 

"No. They're right. Nothing's wrong with the rumors. As long as nobody bothersome disturbs me, then I'm fine with it as it is." Minghao sighs, looking up at Junhui under long eyelashes. It dawns on Junhui yet again that Minghao is slightly shorter than him, their height difference probably being about four centimeters. Oh god. Junhui wants to pat his head so bad. 

Jeonghan's words from earlier replay in his head. _Soonyoung said Minghao agreed, so he must like you a bit too, right?_

"Minghao, why did you say yes?" he accidentally blurts out, regretting it instantly when he sees the look on Minghao's face. 

"To be straightforward," Minghao says anyway, "I'm a little interested in you. Besides, it's not often I meet another Chinese student in this college." 

He ignores Junhui's sputter, continuing to speak smoothly without worries. "My dorm number is 2356, in Block A. I'm free on Friday evening, are you okay with that?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"Come find me then," Minghao tilts his head a bit, his loose collar exposing his pretty collarbones. Junhui tries hard not to ogle. The younger boy adjusts his glasses, "Surprise me for the date. I'd like to spend time somewhere beyond standing outside and inside lecture halls like idiots, alright?" 

"Okay," Junhui whispers. He still can't fully register what's happening to him. 

Minghao is bolder than he seems.

"Good," Minghao nods. He stares at Junhui, narrowing his eyes. "Wen Junhui, you better woo me."

Upon hearing that, Junhui develops an idea. It's surprising, because neither did Junhui know he himself could be this bold either. Maybe it's due to the fact he's spending too much time with Jeonghan.

He leans in, bends down just a bit to whisper right into Minghao's ear, "I'll sweep you off your feet, sweetheart."

Minghao's ears turn red and he grins in satisfaction.

Junhui can't seem to wipe the grin off his face even as the younger boy backs away. Minghao is scowling at him but his red ears say otherwise. Junhui doesn't mention it, in favor that he doesn't get punched in the face and Minghao changes his mind about the date.

"You're so ridiculous," Minghao snides, glaring up at Junhui.

Junhui smiles from ear to ear as Minghao turns to storm off, "See you on Friday!"

He doesn't think he'll be able to sleep tonight, honestly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others ^.^
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a new SVT fic centering Jihan, and it'll be a bit darker, more intense mafia au fic. Hope you can check it out when I decide to publish it when it's done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HAVE FINALLY ROSE FROM THE DEAD AND UPDATED THIS FIC

"You landed a date with your crush," Mingyu repeats every word slowly, eyebrows raised so high they shot up into his hairline. "Are you actually serious?"

Junhui huffs. He can't help but think Mingyu's a bit of a hypocrite, considering _he's_ the one who encouraged Soonyoung to set him and Minghao up, yet when it's finally happening he's acting like he can't believe his own ears.

"Soonyoung helped me ask him, so it's really all thanks to him." Junhui explains. Minghao had even come to see him himself, just for Junhui to ask him out in person. He's still surprised how he didn't get a heart attack and died on the spot back then.

"Dreams really do come true, huh." Mingyu comments. "You're like Cinderella now."

"... Why?"

"You got your Prince Charming so easily," Mingyu points out. "Plus, you can talk to plants."

"What does my ability have to do with anything?"

Mingyu shrugs. "Couldn't Cinderella talk to animals? You and her are practically one."

"Cinderella's a story of fiction," Junhui pinches the bridge of his nose. "And you're wrong. We haven't gone on that date yet, and I'm not sure how it'll turn out. What if I accidentally piss him off?"

"You're a nice guy," Mingyu attempts to cheer him up. "Besides, it's already an accomplishment Minghao agreed to go on that date with you. He's been rejecting dates from his admirers since freshman year, for all everyone's known. Wait till this spreads, and you'll be the talk of the campus."

"Why?"

"Besides being the campus' resident plant whisperer, you managed to snag our college's infamous emo." Mingyu sighs, flopping onto his bed in hopes of getting a good rest. Unfortunately, beds provided in college dorms are almost never comfortable, and that doesn't mean well for sleep-deprived, stressed college students.

Junhui decides to ignore Mingyu's reminder of that awful nickname Vernon created for him, groaning as he turns side to side in his swindle chair. "I'm so nervous," he murmurs. 

"It's not like you've never been on a date before." 

"This is different," Junhui argues. "This is Xu Minghao we're talking about."

Mingyu lets out a snort and leaves it at there, knowing Junhui's words justify his statement enough. Minghao's quite intimidating, and sometimes it even serves as a wonder to Mingyu how someone like Junhui fell for someone like Minghao, who's practically his polar opposite in terms of personalities. 

But then it dawns on him. Junhui's always had a thing for pretty, attractive guys, and frankly, Minghao's hot as fuck. 

Honestly, Mingyu can't even blame him. Not everyone can look good in mullets, yet Minghao manages to pull it off well. 

"When's the date?" he asks his friend, who's laying on his stomach on his bed. 

"Friday," Junhui mumbles an answer, slightly muffled due to his face being pressed into his pillow. "Mingyu, I don't know what's wrong with me." 

"Why the sudden existential crisis, my friend?" 

Lifting his head from the pillow, Junhui stares ahead, eyes zeroed onto the chipping paint on the wall behind the headboard of his bed. "I flirted with him." 

"Good job, you finally grew some goddamn balls." Mingyu praises, yawning. He switches his phone off, not before quickly checking the time. It's getting late. 

"You don't get it. I made him flustered. I made _the_ Minghao flustered, what the actual fuck. And he even agreed on the date." Junhui rambles. "Do you think God is giving me a sign from up there?" 

Mingyu yawns again, "What kind of sign?" he's getting tired, but that won't stop him from witnessing his best friend's stupid antics and rambles until his body physically gives out. 

"That this is all some wild, fever dream." he hears Junhui mutter, before letting out a tiny, pained noise when he pinches his own skin to remind himself that this is in fact not, one of his fake fantasies. This is reality, where Wen Junhui has a date soon with his crush of a year and three months. 

"Go to sleep, Jun." Mingyu says sleepily, eyelids gradually growing heavier. "It's nearly two in the morning."

Too tired to listen to Junhui's rambling any longer, he succumbs to exhaustion and falls into slumber. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

"You look lovely today." 

Junhui curses under his breath, frantically shaking his head. "I mean, you look lovely every other day too. I'm not saying you look ugly!" 

He groans, burying his face into his palms. In front of him, he hears the tiny potted plant scoff. 

_"You suck at this,"_ it says bluntly, then giggles like it's having fun watching Junhui wallow in despair. 

Junhui's pathetic. Practicing with a potted plants for his incoming date with his crush clearly isn't going well and the plant doesn't even have a face. He doesn't know if he can even do this with other humans, let alone Minghao, whose constantly blank expression like he's always judging him scares Junhui. 

_"You're worrying too much,"_ the potted plant sings in a high voice and Junhui winces. _"It's just a date."_

"It isn't just a date—" Junhui pauses, glancing around to make sure no one else is around to witness him arguing with a potted plant like some lunatic. Most people on campus are already aware of his ability but sometimes it's just too funny to not watch a grown man bicker with a fucking plant, which to them, can't even speak. 

It's fine. He's alone in his dorm room, Mingyu and none of their friends are here at the moment. 

The potted plant sighs, sounding as if it's finally taking pity on him. _"Don't be so nervous."_

"How can I not?" Junhui snaps, resting his cheek against his palm. Friday's _tomorrow_. 

Junhui isn't _ready_.

 _"Ironic for you to say that when you acted so bold with him yesterday!"_ it retorts. 

If no one sees him attempt to strangle a potted plant, then Junhui's reputation should be fine.

"Jun?" Soonyoung's voice interrupts Junhui's thoughts, followed by several knocks on his dorm's door. "You there?"

"Door's unlocked," Junhui calls out, hearing the door immediately burst open at his words and he can't help rolling his eyes. Soonyoung barges in like an unstoppable force, shutting the door behind him as he approaches Junhui, who's slumped over his seat at his desk.

"How's it going?" Soonyoung asks after having barrelled into Junhui and Mingyu's shared dorm. It's a certainty that if he and Mingyu spend more time together the two of them would unintentionally destroy the world. Luckily for the rest of humanity and Junhui's blood pressure, Mingyu chooses to spend his time with the more mature and quiet Wonwoo instead. 

"Like my soul is draining out of my body." 

_"Dramatic,"_ the potted plant mimics the noise of a sigh as well as it can, giggling again when Junhui narrows his eyes at it. 

Practicing with plants was a bad idea. Junhui had no idea the plants who live on his college campus could be so irritating and cheeky. 

"Is Mingyu here? I wanted to go out for coffee with him today." Soonyoung asks cheerfully, looking around only to see Mingyu's side of the room is empty, his bed unmade and leftover snacks on his desk.

"He's in a class," Junhui informs. He looks at Soonyoung weirdly, "Why didn't you just text him?" 

Soonyoung hums, "Phone's broken, remember?" he says, and Junhui recalls the shattered screen and bits of what used to be Soonyoung's phone he saw, then nods sympathetically. 

A beat of silence passes. "Looks like I came here for nothing," Soonyoung eventually breaks it several seconds later. Junhui refuses to meet his eyes but he can very clearly sense the way the blonde's gaze is boring into the back of his skull. 

"So..." Soonyoung's voice trails off, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Your date with Minghao is tomorrow, huh?" 

Junhui ignores the knowing smile Soonyoung is giving him, along with the giggles his potted plant are continously letting out. Knowing Kwon Soonyoung and how he is, it's no surprise that's what he says. "You said you're Minghao's close friend, right?" he clears his throat, then asks the question he's been pondering over for hours. "What does Minghao like?" 

At the sight of Soonyoung tilting his head in confusion, Junhui elaborates. "He wants me to plan for the date. Where do you think he'd want to go?" 

Soonyoung purses his lips, "He sometimes watches horror movies," he says. "There's a new horror movie premiering in the cinemas. Maybe you can take him to watch it?" 

Junhui internally groans. He isn't scared of anything related to horror perse, knowing deep down all of it are simply fiction created by normal people. But he's never had much experience watching horror movies and due to growing up with Mingyu— who's the epitome of a coward— for most of his life, the chances of him getting to watch one are rare. 

Fuck. He's read from online reviews that the new horror movie premiering is _really_ scary, as in guaranteed to make you shit your pants level scary. Humans have a tendency to enjoy getting scared, which confuses Junhui at times, but it's not like he can't say anything about it. After all, he's human too. 

Soonyoung snaps his fingers, "He also likes the arcade! I mean, at least he did in high school. He used to go there a lot to play those dancing games." 

Imagining the intimidating and standoffish Minghao he knows now as a high schooler playing those popular claw machines in an arcade does something to Junhui's heart. He continues his daydreaming as Soonyoung obliviously babbles on in his ear, while his potted plant seems to have read his mind and is now making gagging noises that Junhui chooses to ignore. 

"Right. Movies, arcade," Junhui mutters, mentally jotting down a list. "And what does he not like?" 

"Cold food, I guess?" Soonyoung shrugs. "I don't know, just go with your gut feeling." 

Upon the icy look Junhui sends him, Soonyoung raises both hands up in defense.

"It's just a date," Soonyoung says. "What, you've never been on dates?"

The potted plant hums, _"He's a wimp, that's why."_ it remarks despite Soonyoung not being able to hear nor understand it. Junhui suspects it said that merely to spite and annoy him.

"Minghao seems like the type of guy who's hard to please," Junhui grumbles.

Soonyoung shakes his head, to Junhui's surprise. "He's really not," Soonyoung says, patting Junhui's shoulder. "Look, bro. Take him to where I've suggested you, and you'll see what I mean."

"What the hell are you implying?" Junhui asks, glancing at Soonyoung with a weirded out look. His friend winks, then in a blink of an eye he shape-shifts into a butterfly and flies out the open window.

"Why did he even walk in through the front door if he could've just done that?" Junhui mumbles under his breath, and releases a sigh.

 _"You have weird friends,"_ his potted plant makes a comment, _"Though I guess that's not a surprise. You're a weirdo too."_

"Quiet, you." scowls Junhui. He has no idea why this particular potted plant is so mouthy. He should really consider replacing it some day.

 _"You know I'm right!"_ it responds stubbornly in the high-pitched voice all plants speak in. 

"One more word, and I'll throw you out the window." Junhui threatens. The tiny plant seems to acknowledge the fact that Junhui is absolutely serious, therefore finally giving him a break by shutting up. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

In cheesy rom-coms and television shows, the cliché of a romantic date almost always consists of the man bringing flowers to the woman when he arrives at her house to fetch her for their date. 

Some people find that romantic. Would like to be treated like that by their partner.

Minghao's not the type to seem to be interested in romance movies nor like to be the one in such scenarios. At least that's what Junhui thinks. Instead of extravagant, over-the-top gestures, perhaps someone like Minghao would prefer their date to be in a quiet, peaceful setting. It's just like two bros hanging out together and having fun if not for the fact Junhui has a massive, raging crush on the other.

Friday has finally come. Seungkwan had shamelessly turned up at their dorm several hours before Junhui's date with Minghao, loudly declaring that he'd be the one to help Junhui with his clothes today because if he put Mingyu in charge for such a task Junhui would go out looking like a pile of shit and his handsome face wouldn't even be able to save him. He ignored Mingyu's protests when he had blatantly insulted his fashion taste then marched towards Junhui's closet and picked out every piece of clothing he owned. 

And that's how Junhui finds himself with his brown hair neatly combed— although Seungkwan purposely styled his bangs in a messier way because according to him a messy, slightly bedhead look always looks good on handsome faces— and dressed in a coat his rich aunt once bought for him, anxiously waiting outside Minghao's dormitory.

His heart is pounding in his chest and he's checked his phone's notifications for the nth time since he's left his own dorm, Mingyu and Seungkwan cheering him on as they pushed him out the door. Junhui swallows, glancing around the empty hallway. Maybe he's mistaken, maybe it's the wrong day, _maybe_ the conversation he had with Minghao really was a fever dream and in reality he's unconscious and sick in bed as he dreams on—

The door abruptly swings open exactly fifteen seconds since he knocked. Junhui jolts in surprise—a very bad first impression, actually— and is now staring back at a dark-haired boy with doe eyes and a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Hey! You must be Wen Junhui!" the boy beams brightly, "I'm Seokmin, Minghao's roommate. Minghao's inside, he's been waiting for your arrival—"

"Enough, Seokmin." a familiar voice laced with what is definitely annoyance cuts him off. Seokmin's face is not so kindly shoved aside by a sudden hand and Junhui can hear the boy's laughter despite the fact he just fell onto the floor. Right now, Minghao's standing in his place, a frown tugging his lips as he gives Seokmin a disapproving look.

Holy shit. Minghao looks _ethereal_. 

"Junhui? Are you okay?" Minghao's sweet voice drags him back to the present. The younger male has his head slightly tilted to the side, intently studying Junhui's expression. "You're staring." 

So he'd been caught. Junhui sputters and nearly chokes on his saliva, hand instinctively reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he feels it turn red. "It's nothing. You just look really nice today." 

His brain only registers the words that leave his own mouth when Minghao blinks, caught off guard. He seems to have gotten Minghao flustered, as a light pink hue is dusted over his pale cheeks. Seokmin whistles loudly in the background, obviously having been eavesdropping, prompting Minghao to move a bit to hide his roommate from Junhui's line of sight.

Meanwhile, as silence falls upon them, Junhui briefly wonders in awe how he hadn't managed to stammer when he complimented Minghao earlier. 

"It's time we go," Minghao speaks up, shutting the door and therefore silencing Seokmin's loud coos. He looks up at Junhui, his hair falling into his eyes which he brushes away with the tip of his fingers. "So, where are you planning to take me?" 

Junhui recollects himself within seconds. He offers Minghao a charming smile, "It'll be a surprise. C'mon." the black-haired boy huffs at his words, but otherwise does not complain as he allows Junhui to lead him out of campus. 

"The cinema," Minghao says slowly once they've arrived in their destination. He subtly glances at the family of four walking together not too far away, carrying boxes of popcorn as they chat and laugh in excitement before turning his attention back onto Junhui. "You brought me to see a movie?" 

Junhui nods, "Yep. Soonyoung said you watch horror movies. I thought we could watch the new one that recently premiered together," he explains, looking at said movie poster with the face of a creepy-looking doll in the center, and makes a face. "Damn. Looks scary." 

"You asked Soonyoung?" Minghao asks, blinking several times. He looks mildly surprised. 

"Yeah," Junhui turns towards him. "I wanted to know what you liked. And I know Soonyoung might not be the best person to ask advice from, but he was the only option I had." 

Minghao processes that for a few seconds, silently nodding his head. Junhui glances around nervously, bounces on the balls of his feet before pointing towards the entrance of the cinema. With a clear of his throat he asks, "Do you want popcorn?" 

Buying his crush of one year a box of caramel popcorn while on their way to watch a horror movie together was not what Junhui expected to accomplish this year, but that just proves dreams really do come true, at least for some people. 

The lights turn off just as they settle themselves in their seats and the light chatter amongst the audience immediately quiets down when the movie begins rolling. There's a lot of dialogue and introducing of the main characters at the start until something happens and the characters find out the old house they're staying in is haunted. 

Junhui grimaces again for what seems to be the third jumpscare. He releases a sigh, already exhausted when they're only half an hour into the movie. He decides to steal a glance at Minghao and he sees him watching the movie intently, unaffected by the creepy background music playing and the even creepier faces appearing on screen, nonchalantly chewing on the popcorn Junhui bought for him.

He even looks interested, not a hint of fear shown in his expression. Junhui's honestly somewhat impressed Minghao can watch the movie with a completely straight face. 

He ends up getting distracted from the movie due to occasionally stealing glances at his crush, smiling to himself on how cute Minghao looks when he's concentrated. Another terrifying jumpscare is shown and several in the audience even shriek loudly but this time Junhui doesn't even flinch, mind solely circling around Xu Minghao and how adorable he looks. 

"That was a good movie," Minghao comments, throwing his empty box of popcorn into the nearby recycle bin as they exit the cinema. He looks satisfied and if Junhui dare say, rather happy. 

Meanwhile, Junhui shudders, still reeling from the multiple mini heart attacks he's gone through while watching that horror movie. He'll probably have nightmares of the movie for a while. Maybe stay up watching cute cat videos to take his mind off it and possibly drag Mingyu into his shenanigans, but that's something to worry about another time. Smiling at Minghao, he tries to agree. "Yeah... It was." 

"Your face has literally gone pale. I _knew_ you were scared," Minghao scoffs, scrutinising him. It's not hard to notice. If his crush hadn't been here and he'd came to watch the movie with Mingyu instead (which is something that'll never happen because Mingyu _hates_ horror movies and there's a chance he might accidentally electrocute everyone in the room when frightened) he thinks the two of them would've exited the cinema room in tears. 

"I will see that doll's face in my dreams tonight." Junhui genuinely groans, burying his face in his palms dramatically. "Oh god. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep peacefully after this." 

Minghao's silent at first, but as Junhui lifts his head to look at him, the boy is giggling, eyes crinkled as a smile breaks out on his face, revealing pearly white teeth. 

Oh lord Christ. Junhui stares, dumbfounded. Minghao's giggles are absolutely adorable, what the fuck _—_

Is this what Soonyoung meant when he mentioned Minghao isn't hard to please? That Junhui would be so easily rewarded with such angelic, ear-blessing noises simply from acting like a dramatic bitch? 

"Junhui—" 

"You're so cute," Junhui blurts. Like a complete idiot. 

"Oh," Minghao lets out, not expecting that. Immediately, His cheeks flush. Junhui realizes that despite his usual cold and reserved demeanor, Minghao actually gets flustered pretty easily if he's complimented. 

If Junhui could, he'd shower Minghao with endless compliments every day. And if he was ever given the opportunity, he'd like to kiss him too. Pepper his cute face with kisses all the time and relish in the way Minghao blushes. 

_Simp,_ he can hear Soonyoung teasing him in his head. 

Well, Kwon Soonyoung can go fuck himself for all Junhui cares. At this moment, he's practically achieved Nirvana. He's rendered Xu Minghao speechless not once, but several times already. Lady Luck must be smiling down at him today. 

Junhui's just about to step forward and hug Minghao, kiss him, cup his cheek, _anything—_ before rationality slaps him in the face and he's reminded that Minghao doesn't like being physically touched by others. He hurriedly backs away, nearly biting his own tongue when he tries to apologise. But none of that matters because Minghao isn't even paying attention, instead looking away and refusing to meet his gaze. 

And fuck, the sight causes Junhui's heartbeat to accelerate. He might actually shed tears right now if it isn't for the fact he's still a man with dignity. 

"Minghao," Junhui calls out, thankful his voice is steady. "Let's go to our next destination." 

"Huh?" Minghao finally looks up at him. His eyes are wide. "There's still more places?" 

"Of course," Junhui feels a laugh bubbling up in his throat. He'd hold Minghao's hand and intertwine their fingers if he could but he keeps his distance between them. The last thing he'd want is to make Minghao uncomfortable. "Let's go." 

There's a arcade near the cinemas, one Junhui has been to a few times. It isn't as crowded as it usually is today, which give Junhui and Minghao a chance to try out the games available without having to wait too long for their turn. 

Minghao's usually cold eyes visibly light up when they're both standing inside the arcade, his gaze glued onto one of the dancing game machines not too far away. Junhui chuckles and points a finger toward the many arcade machines. "Which one do you want to play first?" 

Junhui's pretty decent at games, really. So as they're playing the dancing game Minghao had shown interest in, he finds out Minghao is excellent at the game, not missing a single platform that lights up and nailing every beat. He ends up getting a high score. 

Just when he thought he couldn't be more in love with this man. 

"Is there anything you want to play?" Minghao asks him out of the blue after he's done playing, hands full of the tickets he won. 

Junhui scans their surroundings, his gaze landing on the multiplayer zombie shooting game with fake guns provided. He's always enjoyed playing those as a kid. 

Minghao's eyes follow his gaze, "You wanna try that? Then let's go." before Junhui can answer Minghao's gently tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, leading him toward said arcade machine. 

Fifteen minutes later, as much as Junhui likes Minghao and is aware of how talented he is in many aspects, he has to admit one thing. Minghao's terrible when it comes to shooting games. 

It's their third round playing the game and Junhui wins again. He puts the gun down, a satisfied smile on his lips as he lets out a victorious cheer, fistbumping the air. 

"I can't believe I just got my ass kicked in a zombie shooting game by the guy who can talk to plants," Minghao huffs beside him, glaring at his screen which displays his dead avatar and the two words 'Game Over' on it. 

"I played these a lot when I was younger. I've got skills," Junhui exclaims, grinning when Minghao rolls his eyes. 

"Hey, Minghao," Junhui speaks up, gaining the younger boy's attention. "Do you want to try the claw machines?" 

Minghao laughs. "What, you're gonna try and win me a stuffed toy?" he asks sarcastically. 

Junhui shrugs. "Sure," he says, making a beeline towards the claw machines, putting in a coin as the machine begins beeping. His tongue unconsciously sticks out, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he aims for one of the stuffed mascot plushies. 

Minghao watches, amused as Junhui fails. The older boy grumbles as he puts in another coin, "Don't you think these games are just unnecessarily difficult?" 

Miserably, he fails again. Before he can mourn the loss of his money and failure Minghao lightly pushes him aside, letting out a short, airy laugh. "Amateur. Let me do it." he says, rolling up his sleeves, unaware of how Junhui's eyes zero in on them instantly the moment his arms are exposed. 

In less than twenty seconds, Minghao succeeds. He holds onto the stuffed plush that he won with his own effort and Junhui's money, smiling to himself a bit.

"You okay?" Junhui feels inclined to ask, noticing that Minghao's gone quiet. 

"It's nothing," Minghao quickly denies. "C'mon. Let's try out some more games." 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

"Why did you think of taking me to the arcade?" Minghao questions. They're standing outside some shops with Minghao leaning against a metal railing, enjoying the faint breeze in the air. 

"Soonyoung suggested it to me," Junhui admits, passing him a water bottle. "He said you used to go to arcades a lot." 

He's on the other side, his arms hung over the railing as he bends forward to glance at Minghao. Minghao thanks him quietly, gulping down water. "That was years ago." he murmurs. "I was less busier compared to now considering I'm in college." 

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself at the arcade just now," Junhui points out. 

"... You don't think it's childish?" Minghao mumbles softly. His eyes look down at the stuffed toy he won from the claw machine, clutched in his left hand. 

"Why would I? I mean, I enjoyed it too, so according to you, I'm childish too." Junhui argues, not liking the hint of insecurity and hesitance in Minghao's tone. 

Minghao blinks at him owlishly, slightly taken aback. "Okay," he pauses, looking hesitant before he suddenly admits, "I had fun today." He tilts his head upwards to gaze up at the clear sky. "The last time I had the chance to go to an arcade was in high school. There was one near my house, so I frequently went there with Soonyoung and some classmates after school." 

Junhui smiles. "That sounds nice." 

Minghao nods. "Yeah..." he trails off, now shifting his gaze downwards, staring at his shoes. "Most of the time I went there to spend time away from my house." he takes in a breath, "My parents argued a lot." 

"Oh," Junhui lets out quietly. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to apologise." Minghao rubs his nape. His expression is neutral now, similar to how his face usually is. "It's got nothing to do with you anyway. I left that house when I graduated high school and attended college." 

The atmosphere turns quiet again. Junhui shuffles around awkwardly, glancing down at his wristwatch simply in search for something to do. "It's getting late," he speaks up. "Let's go back." 

"Okay," Minghao agrees. He pushes himself off the railing, following Junhui away from the shopping mall to head back to campus. 

As they're walking back to Minghao's dorm in silence, Junhui's intention of saying something is interrupted when Minghao abruptly halts in his tracks, in the middle of the empty hallway. 

"Minghao?" 

"Thanks for today," Minghao says. "I enjoyed myself." 

"Well, you did instruct me to woo you," Junhui decides to be bold, chuckling. "Did I succeed?" 

"Yeah," Minghao responds, smiling. Junhui chokes on air, unable to come up with an excuse as his crush watches him suffocate, giggling at his suffering. 

"It felt like I was a high school student all over again," he states, the look in his eyes subtly telling Junhui he's reminiscing something nostalgic. It fades a few seconds later, and Minghao clears his throat, "But I should really pay you back for the popcorn and the money you spent at the arcade." 

"Huh? You really don't have to," Junhui shakes his head, "I mean, you agreed to go on a date with me. That's good enough. And after what I did at the party—" he grimaces at the awful memory. "There's really no need." 

Minghao frowns. Junhui wants to say more and try to dissuade him but Minghao is suddenly leaning closer, gripping onto the front of his coat for leverage to press a light kiss on Junhui's cheek. The peck is done within less than a second and had felt feather-light on Junhui's skin, but nonetheless his heart starts racing, everything in his body begins screaming and his brain is on the verge of malfunctioning. 

"Is that okay?" Minghao asks. "I don't like being indebted to anyone." 

Junhui stares. It feels like he's lost control of his body and his ability to speak words. 

"Are you not satisfied?" 

Cheeks burning, Junhui feels warmth spread throughout him in his chest at the same time the gears in his head have stopped turning. It's embarrassing, to be blushing so intensely in front of his crush, but Junhui's done worse in Minghao's presence. This doesn't even take the cake compared to what he did when they were mere strangers. 

"Of course not," Junhui forces himself to reply. Obviously, he's not complaining about the kiss. He'd _never_. "I'm very satisfied." 

He knows Minghao hates physical contact, especially being the one to initiate it. Yet he just kissed Junhui's cheek, claiming it to be repayment for the money he spent on him for their date. 

Minghao looks a bit unimpressed, but mostly amused. "Alright then," he moves to walk pass Junhui. "See you next time, Junhui." 

"Wait," Junhui accidentally grabs Minghao's wrist, then realises his mistake and lets go immediately. Luckily, Minghao doesn't seem bothered. "You can just call me Jun. That's what my family and friends call me." 

"Jun," Minghao tastes the sound of the nickname on his tongue. "I'll keep that in mind." 

The black-haired boy then sends him another smile— Junhui thinks he's received way too many in one day, it isn't good for his heart, actually— and leaves, walking to his dorm. 

Junhui doesn't budge from where he's standing for at least ten seconds since Minghao left his line of vision. He turns around and prepares to return to his own dorm and squeal into Mingyu's ears, smiling so hard his cheeks ache. 

The sensation is gone, but somehow, the touch lingers on his cheek where Minghao kissed him. Junhui can't help but feel like today's the best day of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we just talk about how hot junhui is for a sec i literally cannot breath because of this man
> 
> you know im the one who added the ability part but sometimes even i forget in this fic they have superpowers
> 
> in upcoming chapters we'll explore minghao's backstory, character and pov >:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my biggest fear while writing multi-chaptered fics is i either lose motivation to continue and finish it or i leave too many plot holes because i can't remember what i write

"Minghao? Your hair's still red."

Subconsciously, Minghao's hand reaches up to run his fingers through the soft, bright red locks. He had first dyed it back in high school as an act of rebellion to his parents because he was upset at their countless arguing. It's been a while since he graduated and left home now, and last he's heard, his parents have finally decided to split up and are now in the process of filing divorce papers.

"I'll dye it back to black soon," Minghao informs, hand falling back to his side as he watches Soonyoung join his table. "I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great," Soonyoung beams, grinning widely. Reuniting with a familiar face who used to pose as high schooler Minghao's pillar of support makes his heavy chest feel just a bit lighter. 

It's purely coincidental he applied for the same college as Soonyoung. Minghao had been interested in some of the courses offered here yet he still can't help but feel a bit relieved that he at least knows someone on campus. He isn't contacting his parents much anymore and he's never been good at making new friends.

Soonyoung had barged into Minghao's dull life without any of his permission whatsoever. His loud and boisterous personality shone like a ray of bright light in Minghao's life and it was only until the year Soonyoung graduated high school that he realised how much Soonyoung's presence mattered. At times he acted like a nuisance, but he was a blessing nonetheless. 

Minghao's last year of high school passed incredibly quietly. He tried his best to graduate without any qualms then immediately moved out of his parents' house when given the opportunity. 

"It's been one week since you've started attending college, and I've already heard rumors about you. You're such a troublemaker." Soonyoung speaks up, snapping Minghao out of his thoughts. 

Minghao rolls his eyes and ignores the teasing in the older male's voice. 

The word _rumors_ is what catches his attention the most. It's unlikely, because he doesn't ever voluntarily get himself involved in any conflict. He didn't bother talking to any other freshmen and only focused on juggling between his classes and adjusting to the new environment, resulting in his past week being both smooth and a bit dull— just the way he likes it. "What rumors?" he asks, disinterested. 

Soonyoung bites his bottom lip, a habit Minghao picked up years ago as what he does when he feels uneasy. He still does it. Minghao's eyes narrow and Soonyoung sighs in defeat, "Does anyone here know your ability yet?" 

"Excluding you, not that I know of." Minghao replies. He hadn't been expecting that question, half-anticipating Soonyoung to ask something stupid. 

"Not even your roommate?" 

Minghao shakes his head. Seokmin's a nice guy. Treated him well since the first day they introduced themselves to each other, but they aren't at the stage in their newly-formed friendship wherein Minghao would tell him anything about himself. "Where is this coming from?" 

"Well..." 

"Soonyoung-hyung." 

An audible, dramatic gasp escapes Soonyoung. It almost looks like he's about to shed tears just because Minghao's never called him that in the years they've known each other until now. Hurriedly recollecting himself, he wipes away any potential tears from the corners of his eyes before they can roll down his cheeks. 

Minghao breathes through his nose and makes an exasperated face. "You aren't actually going to cry, are you?" 

"I'm not crying! And this isn't important!" Soonyoung loudly denies, shushing Minghao despite the latter not even saying anything. Minghao rolls his eyes again. 

Soonyoung clears his throat and silence befalls upon them, interrupted only by the light chatter coming from other students enjoying their time in the campus' cafeteria. Minghao doesn't particularly like the sudden change in atmosphere and Soonyoung's behavior, raising a confused eyebrow. He lifts his head to look at him to let the other man know he's listening. 

"Look, Minghao." Soonyoung says evenly, and the sudden switch to this uncharacteristically serious tone momentarily catches Minghao off guard. It's a contrast to how chatty he usually is. Minghao doesn't often see this side of him. "This college may have a decent reputation, but there's... some people here who are always trying to trample all over it. They like to make big deals about abilities, y'know? Which is really unnecessary, I mean, someone's manifested ability doesn't define who they are as a person at all. And who the fuck still bullies others in college over stuff like that? It's stupid, but unfortunately, it still happens. Like, this isn't the 60's anymore—"

Minghao feels his expression already souring, unintentionally half-tuning out Soonyoung's rambling. He hadn't expected a reunion with his high school friend that was supposed to be a happy occasion would end up bringing back some memories he'd rather not waste time thinking about.

"Yes," Minghao lets out as soon as Soonyoung's intense rambling comes to an end. The day isn't even half over yet, but somehow he feels a sensation of exhaustion gradually soaking into his bones. He feels a bit awful, since this is the first time he's gotten to see Soonyoung face to face in a year. "I understand all that. But what does any of this have to do with me? What rumors are you talking about?" 

"Hao, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but—" Soonyoung pauses, serious tone dropping just to send him a cheeky grin. He wiggles his eyebrows. "Puberty's really hit you well since you finished high school." Ignoring Minghao's judgemental gaze, he proceeds. "And I'm pretty sure you didn't talk to anyone this whole week, because the rumors are circulating around the fact people think you're hot as fuck but have the social skills of a dead twig."

"They're not exactly wrong." 

Soonyoung disregards his statement. "Unlike you, my dear friend, I'm a social butterfly. And one of my buddies told me they heard that some people are placing bets on—" he lets out a breath, looking into Minghao's eyes. "guessing what your ability is."

"It's really none of their business." 

"I know," Soonyoung says softly. "The rumors will die down eventually, but I wanted to let you know about it. Some people who go here are just assholes." 

Minghao nods, and the conversation dies down. He decides to check his phone notifications, scrolling through a few messages from Seokmin, some social media updates, and a missed call from his mother a few hours ago that he purposely ignored. He isn't in the mood to talk to her. 

"Mingyu!" someone hisses in the background, gaining Minghao's attention. He cranes his neck towards the source of the commotion, spotting an alarmed-looking boy with eye-glasses gripping onto the arm of a slightly taller boy who couldn't be described as anything less than enraged. The bespectacled boy pushes up his glasses and says nervously, "You need to calm down—"

"How can I?" the other boy, presumably Mingyu, scowls. "That asshole insulted my best friend right in front of me, Wonwoo. I couldn't let that slide."

Wonwoo persists. "You could've gotten in big trouble for that—" 

"I had to do something!" Mingyu's voice raises. Wonwoo flinches and recoils his hand from Mingyu's arm like he had been zapped by electricity. It catches the attention of several students, including Minghao and Soonyoung. 

Mingyu's eyes widen, guilt immediately overtaking his angered expression. Uncaring of other people's curious gazes, his behavior takes a 180° change and he practically turns into a whole different person. He reaches out to touch Wonwoo's shoulders, who looks a bit hurt at Mingyu's outburst albeit the fact it was unintentional. "Hyung, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I—" 

Before things can escalate further, someone else arrives to smack Mingyu upside the head. Minghao shifts his gaze from Mingyu and Wonwoo to the newcomer. It's a handsome boy dressed in a blue sweater with dark brown hair and cat-like eyes. He seems exhausted, staring up at Mingyu like he's the biggest dumbass he's ever met in his life. 

"You're a freshman, Mingyu. You shouldn't be getting into fights in college, especially on my behalf." the boy states wearily, "And I see you upset Wonwoo too. What happened?"

"I didn't mean to!" Mingyu protests, and now that he's no longer looking like some angry feral beast his expression resembles more of a guilty puppy. He even looks like he might cry now. "That guy had no right to be so rude to you. And he's your boyfriend too, for crying out loud. I just... got upset." 

"Ex-boyfriend," the boy corrects. "I could already tell the relationship wasn't going to last long anyway, alright? Besides, after Wonwoo dragged you away before you could wind up in jail for murder, I punched him in the face." he explains, lifting his bruised knuckles to be provided as evidence.

Wonwoo looks at him and seems to be a mixture of both impressed and unimpressed. "You punched him?" he repeats flatly. 

"He deserved it."

Burying his face into his palms, Wonwoo exhales a loud, tired sigh. "Why are the two of you so prone to violence?"

"I wasn't going to sit there and listen to some asshole that I was in fact, _dating_ talk shit about me." the brown-haired boy remarks firmly. He huffs, "So what if my ability is lame or stupid? I like it. It's unique. And I have more friends than any person ever will as long as plants don't go extinct." 

"If you two end up accidentally committing murder, I'm not going to help you bury the body." Wonwoo states tiredly. 

Amidst Minghao's eavesdropping and staring, whatever Mingyu retorts next is left unheard by him when Soonyoung leans forward to snap his fingers in his face, therefore tearing Minghao's attention away from the trio to smack Soonyoung's hand. 

"It was probably wrong of us to eavesdrop, but from what I heard, it looks like Wen Junhui and Han Minhyuk have broken up." Soonyoung whistles, settling back on his chair as he rubs the hand Minghao had just smacked. "I already knew they weren't going to last a month." 

"Wen Junhui?" 

"The guy with brown hair. That's him." Soonyoung makes a subtle gesture towards the boy. Minghao glances at him from the corner of his eye, seeing him smile and laugh with his friends. 

"He's my age," Soonyoung explains. "Quite well-known on campus too. I guess when you're good-looking getting attention is just easier," he adds, eyeing Minghao with a teasing grin. 

Minghao snorts. "I don't even have friends around here." his words elicit an immediate offended response from his friend. 

"Hey! You have me!" 

Not bothering to pay any attention to Soonyoung's childish whining, Minghao allows himself to sneak one more glance at Junhui. He's extremely attractive, Minghao will have to admit. Not that he'll ever say it to anyone out loud, lest he wants to become the subject of Soonyoung's endless teasing. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

So maybe giving Junhui more than one drink was a bad idea. Unfortunately, Seungkwan realises that about an hour too late. 

He considers himself a great friend. He'd willingly help out any of his friends if required, but right now he's too busy fretting over the fact that he'd end up at the police station tonight if Junhui somehow dies from alcohol poisoning. 

And perhaps it was his fault that the microwave accidentally caught fire. Upon seeing it burst into flames his first instinct was to throw it into the wet sink. Probably a terrible thing to do, but at least the house hasn't burned down yet.

Seokjin would be pissed and the only way Seungkwan could drive attention away from him to make sure nobody snitches was to make his friend, Junhui, a scapegoat by encouraging and hyping everyone up to get Junhui shit-faced. 

He'd forgotten how much of an embarrassment Wen Junhui is when he's drunk. Sometimes, he wonders why Vernon even introduced him to this madman in the first place, although it was pretty obvious Junhui wasn't sane when Seungkwan discovered he was best friends with Kim Mingyu. 

It's clear Junhui isn't very sober anymore. Ironic, considering how much he denied drinking alcohol before the party and is now reduced to nothing more than a drunk and depressed mess. Seungkwan sighs behind the rim of his plastic cup, only half-listening to Joshua and Jeonghan's half-hearted banter. He'd heard bits and pieces along with something along the lines of 'committing arson' before he nearly choked on his drink and tuned the whole conversation out. 

After a few seconds of over-thinking, Seungkwan decides that as a good friend he should be more concerned for Junhui's well-being. He's about to go find Mingyu and make him drag Junhui home, but then it hits him that Mingyu had left the party earlier with a hyperventilating Wonwoo, which means he'd most likely be in Wonwoo's dorm comforting him rather than at his and Junhui's. 

Seungkwan groans under his breath. At the very least, he should make sure Junhui isn't dead yet. Looking up, he scans the crowd for him and spots him standing somewhere, cheeks flushed and approaching someone. 

When Seungkwan squints at the person Junhui is currently walking up to, he doesn't recognise him at first. Maybe a friend of Junhui's he doesn't know. He's about to look away, but then his head snaps up again when he realises that person's face looks oddly familiar. 

_It's Xu Minghao._ Seungkwan's brain helpfully provides. Junhui _knows_ him? 

"Seungkwan, Soonyoung's about to attempt breakdancing as a tiger, you should come watch—" Joshua's excited voice appears out of nowhere. The older male pauses as his gaze follows Seungkwan's and he grows confused. "Who's that with Jun?" 

"Xu Minghao." the foreign name leaves Seungkwan's mouth for the first time. 

"Oh. Seokmin's roommate." Joshua nods, "Jun and him know each other?" 

"Seems like it—" Seungkwan cuts himself short, squinting his eyes even more. His jaw drops. "Are you seeing this?" 

"I am." Joshua sounds just as baffled. 

Already, Seungkwan feels an impending headache coming in, pinching the bridge of his nose as if doing that would stop it. "What the fuck is he doing?" 

For a brief moment he has a internal debate with himself whether to pretend not to know who Wen Junhui is or save his ass and prevent his dignity from being utterly destroyed. Not that Junhui ever had that much dignity in the first place, but Seungkwan just wants to save that little amount he has left.

He catches Junhui mouthing something. Whatever it is, it seems to make Xu Minghao freeze. It must've been something shameless to have caught someone as reserved as Minghao off guard. Seungkwan sets his plastic cup aside and marches towards Junhui's direction, Joshua tailing after him.

When he's close enough Seungkwan's granted with the sight of the most disgusted expression he never thought was capable on a human face. Junhui has his arms around Minghao's shoulders like some fucking sloth, a charming smile on his face that would've been much more seductive if he isn't so drunk.

Minghao's shoulders look stiff, but he makes no move to shove Junhui off nor is he plummeting him to the ground, which weirdly, is the impression Seungkwan has of him. But the disgusted face is totally reasonable. Seungkwan understands him. 

After a solid five seconds go by and Junhui doesn't let go, Minghao inhales a deep breath, almost like it's his way of trying to hold back his inner wrath that he could unleash at any moment. "What are you doing?"

Junhui doesn't give a verbal response. He fucking beams up at Minghao, and despite the colorful lights reflecting off the disco ball Soonyoung had brought to the party, Seungkwan swears he can see Minghao is evidently affected by Junhui's smile, his cheeks briefly turning a light pink hue. 

"Pretty," Junhui repeats the word he had told Minghao just now. "You're very pretty."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Seungkwan distantly hears Joshua mutter as he pulls out his phone and presses record. Confused and hit with an abrupt wave of embarrassment, Seungkwan doesn't bother to stop him. 

"Jun," Seungkwan speaks up, taking a step closer but Junhui whines and only latches onto Minghao tighter, who accidentally yelps in surprise. Seungkwan feels the vein on his forehead throb.

"Do you know him?" Seungkwan lifts his head to see that Minghao is asking _him,_ his facial expression has returned to its usual stoic and emotionless. Seungkwan would be lying to say he isn't the slightest bit intimidated.

With dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black, Minghao's eyes are dim in a way he doesn't know how to describe, and his gaze is calculating and sharp. It doesn't fail to send shivers down his spine, and even Minghao's aura makes Seungkwan feel odd. Why the hell is Junhui even clinging to someone like him? 

"Yeah, he's my friend," Seungkwan clears his throat, motioning to the useless oaf still clinging onto Minghao's smaller frame. "He's drunk." 

"I can see that." Minghao says dryly. "Does he normally start hugging strangers and calling them pretty when he isn't sober?" 

If Seungkwan can ignore the panic growing in his gut and the cold sweat forming on his palms, he still has half the mind to curse Junhui for being an idiot who only thought with his dick. The rational side of him tries to manage an apologetic smile at Minghao, whose expression tells him he's unimpressed and irritated. 

He hurriedly glances behind his shoulder, making eye-contact with Joshua in hopes the other man can somehow read telepathy and help him out of this predicament. Joshua does nothing other than continue his recording, sending a encouraging grin towards Seungkwan's way and offering a thumbs up, failing to assist him in any way and somehow making everything about this situation worst.

"I am so sorry," Seungkwan settles on apologising on Junhui's behalf first, grabbing onto Junhui's arm to coax him into letting go of Minghao. He laughs nervously, "Hey Jun, it's getting late and we should really go now."

"No," Junhui whines, hugging Minghao a bit tighter. His stubbornness ends up releasing a string of venomous curses and threats out of Seungkwan's mouth that could make mothers gasp and children cry, but threatening Junhui doesn't seem to work, given that it has little to zero affect on him in his drunken state.

Joshua isn't any help either, and it's starting to become clear the older male only followed Seungkwan just to witness drama in front-row seat and get the footage on his phone.

Seungkwan inhales deeply. "Listen here, you little bitch," he cracks a tight-lipped smile at his drunk friend. "Say goodbye to your comic stash. You'll be seeing it in the fire tomorrow."

Junhui doesn't hear him. If he was, then he would be strangling Seungkwan right now for even thinking of committing such heinous crimes. 

"Okay, this obviously isn't working." Minghao steps in. "I'll borrow a room upstairs from Jungkook and bring him up there instead." 

Seungkwan's jaw goes slack. "What? That's too much to ask from you." 

"It's fine. He obviously needs some rest." 

"No I mean, he's just a stranger to you and he's our friend, so he's our responsibility—" Seungkwan never thought he'd be saying such sentimental words, but Minghao shakes his head anyway, waving him off. 

"He doesn't seem like he wants to let go anytime soon and your tactics aren't working." Minghao states bluntly, walking pass Seungkwan with Junhui's arms still wrapped around him. After asking Jungkook for an empty bedroom Minghao trudges up the staircase with Junhui, and Seungkwan can only watch with his mouth hung agape as they disappear up the second floor. 

"Wow," Joshua snaps one last photo before pocketing his phone. "Jun's really wildin' tonight. Do you think he's going to get laid?" 

Seungkwan blinks once, then twice. He swallows, before nodding solemnly. "Probably." probably not, since Jun looked like he was about to pass out anytime soon and Minghao just doesn't seem like the type to have one-night stands. Still, it's quite funny to envision. 

Joshua hums. "Now that we're on the topic of Jun and Xu Minghao," he begins. "I now remember Mingyu once told me Junhui has this raging crush on Minghao. I don't think they really know each other." 

Ah. Seungkwan stares. "No way. Why couldn't you have remembered sooner?" he whines. That just means two things. One, Junhui's utterly fucked when he wakes up tomorrow morning. Two, how can that crusty son of a bitch be that lucky? Getting laid by his crush out of all people? 

Must be why Junhui had clung to Minghao in the first place. He's doing the things his pathetic, pussy sober self could only dream about doing. 

"People often tell the truth when they're drunk," Joshua comments wisely. Then his eyes light up and he points across the room. "Oh look, Soonyoung's tiger breakdancing." 

Seungkwan chooses at that moment to ultimately decides that after one last drink, he's going home and getting the fuck out of this shitshow of a party. Immediately.

"Why is the microwave in the sink?!" someone screeches in the background. Seungkwan's blood turns cold. He books it out of there and does not turn back, Wen Junhui and that buffoon's dignity be damned. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Minghao isn't very outstanding in terms of physical strength, but he made sure to make up for it with his stealth and how fast he's able to run without breaking a sweat. Constant practice and jogging at the local park led him to winning numerous marathons back in middle school.

He's skinny, maybe a bit lanky too, and from a young age he's always had a bit of trouble putting on weight. But alas, it's not like his strong suits such as his speed and stamina will help him in this situation. 

Hauling a grown man who's definitely over six feet tall up a staircase is harder than it looks. 

"I know you're drunk, but be a bit more cooperative, will you?" Minghao hisses, uncaring of the several pairs of eyes watching them curiously from the living room, apparently amused by the sight of a man struggling to get another evidently drunk man onto the second floor. If they're going to stare, they should at least _help_. But when Minghao thinks about it more, he'd rather them not. He's had enough social interaction for the evening. 

Junhui blinks a few times, cheeks flushed from the alcohol as he stares at Minghao, having the audacity to look somewhat confused.

It's weirdly adorable, Minghao realises.

He immediately regrets thinking of such things, but then regrets regretting over such stupid nonsense. Junhui's drunk, and Minghao's just doing his friends a favor. An enormous favor, actually. But Junhui wouldn't let go of him, and his friend that tried to help looked like he was on the verge of having an aneurysm. 

When finally arriving at the second floor after an unnecessarily long attempt at getting up the stairs, half of Minghao's energy is already drained and they aren't even at the room yet. Jungkook had informed him the nearest room beside the stairs is occupied. Additionally, in no circumstances are they allowed to enter.

Minghao wasn't very curious to find out why in the first place, but judging by the bed creaking and shameless moans coming from inside, he feels his stomach churn with disgust and hurriedly tugs Junhui down the hallway.

The room furthest away from the first room is empty, so Minghao chooses that one. He pushes Junhui in and shuts the door, turning around just in time to watch Junhui stumble towards the bed in the center of the room before unceremoniously flopping onto it, exhaling a content sigh as he delves into the comfortable sheets.

Minghao stands by the door, narrowed eyes observing Junhui's every move. He's only known this man for half an hour, but he's pretty sure without proper supervision Junhui could accidentally get himself killed or arrested in his current state. An absolute man-child. 

But him and Minghao aren't friends. There's no reason for him to look after Junhui, and now that he's already in a bedroom and ready to faint at any moment, Minghao can leave him to his own accord and finally get out of this suffocating party Soonyoung persuaded him into coming. 

Abruptly, Junhui shoots up from where he was previously laying in the bed with his limbs outstretched like a starfish, craning his neck to look across the room. Minghao follows his gaze, and all he sees is a small potted plant by the windowsill. 

It's silent for a moment, consisting of Junhui merely staring at the potted plant with an intensity that looks a bit comedic in such an odd scenario. Before Minghao can intervene and ask what's wrong, Junhui opens his mouth and yells, "I'm not drunk!"

Mildly startled, Minghao slowly approaches the bed. He hesitates, giving in approximately two minutes later and seats himself on the edge of the bed.

He looks at Junhui, whose gaze remains trained on the plant. Minghao glances at the plant once then turns back to Junhui. "Are you... arguing with that potted plant?"

The intensity, frustration and anger once visible in Junhui's eyes fade at once as Junhui turns to look at Minghao. The man juts out his bottom lip to form a pout before surging forward and into Minghao's arms. A surprised _oof_ escapes Minghao's lips, eyes wide and taken aback. His primary instinct is to pull away, but Junhui looks at his face again and starts running his mouth, his words slightly slurred due to the excessive alcohol he consumed.

"You're so pretty," Junhui babbles. "So pretty. So amazing. Can't believe you're real. You're like an angel." 

Minghao sputters. His face heats up, turning into an embarassing shade of pink. "Angel?" he asks incredulously. "I think you've got the wrong person." 

"No," Junhui whines, sitting up on the back of his heels and sways a bit. For a second Minghao's worried he's about to vomit all over the sheets, but all Junhui does is continue to smile at him with flushed cheeks. "You're Minghao. Xu Minghao," he stammers. "Oh my god, You're Minghao. I'm sitting in a room with Minghao." 

"That's me," Minghao scoffs. "You're Wen Junhui, right?" 

Junhui makes a noise similar to a chicken getting choked. "Minghao knows who I am?" 

"You're quite popular on campus, mister plant boy." Minghao says, although his words seem to fly straight through Junhui's head, completely unheard. He's far too occupied with trying to come to terms that Minghao apparently knows his name.

"Sleep, okay?" Minghao instructs, "You're drunk. Get some rest. You probably won't even remember all this tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to forget you," Junhui goes on, whining. "You're so pretty." he says again.

Shameless, Minghao thinks. He's so shameless. He's an idiot. 

"If you're done, I have to go." he sighs, attempting to make his way to the door, yet Junhui's voice stops him.

"Stay, Minghao. Please." Junhui sounds... weirdly sober. Minghao swallows the lump in his throat, momentarily choosing to abide to Junhui's drunken wishes. He doesn't budge from the bed.

Junhui pats the empty space beside him. "Sleep," he says. "It's late."

Before Minghao can voice his protest, Junhui pulls up the sheets and beckons him to come closer. Hesitantly, Minghao doesn't know why he hasn't just knocked Junhui out and ran out of here yet, and as the seconds tick by he finds himself once again indulging Junhui, climbing into the bed and beside him.

The bed's wide enough for both of them to lay in with enough space in between that doesn't have their bodies squished together.

Minghao feels his cheeks scorching even though his back is facing Junhui, where he knows there are a pair of eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"You have pretty hair," is all he hears from Junhui, followed by a sleepy yawn. A beat of silence later, Minghao hears soft snoring.

He should leave now that Junhui's fast asleep. Pretend this whole encounter never happened and move on with his life. 

But then again— the sheets feel really warm. Minghao usually hated hearing other people snore when he was trying to sleep in peace, but Junhui's soft and cute snores by his ear somehow serve as a way to calm his pounding heart, as much as sleeping in the same bed as a stranger can allow it to.

He's tired. The weight on his eyelids feel heavier, and recklessly, Minghao decides for a minute that he can sleep here for a while. Soonyoung would be fine without his supervision for once. He had his other friends to take care of him in case he accidentally loses control on the dance floor.

Minghao falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted a month ago im so sorry shshhshddhhd i missed writing junhao :]
> 
> stream soty 寂寞号登机口  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love xu minghao so much he deserves the world
> 
> every time i catch a mistake in my writing after it's posted a piece of me dies

"Here lies Wen Junhui," begins Jeonghan dramatically, approaching the man lounging on Soonyoung's bed who peers up at him quizzically. Jeonghan hides his face in his elbow and fakes a sob that sounds impressively realistic. "He's dead."

"I am still very much alive, thank you very much." Junhui replies flatly.

Jeonghan throws his hands up in the air, purposely refusing to meet Junhui's death stare. "He's dead to _me._ Sometimes I can still hear his voice." he adds with another pretend sob, strutting further into Wonwoo and Soonyoung's dorm like he owns the place. "Where's your fridge?"

"In the back." Soonyoung says casually, unfazed by Jeonghan's melodramatic entrance. The older male does this at least once a week.

After Junhui rolls his eyes at Jeonghan's shameless declaration that he is obliged to steal the ice cream to cope with Junhui's supposed death, he shifts his attention onto the latest newcomer who had arrived with the formerly mentioned menace. Joshua takes exactly one step into the room and already looks confused, dropping his book bag onto the floor.

"Why are there books floating?"

"Wonwoo's stress-arranging his book collection." Soonyoung explains cheerfully.

Wonwoo's black hair is tousled, dark circles hanging under his eyes and the spectacles perched on his nose slightly crooked. He's standing in front of his bookshelf with his arms crossed, anxiously chewing on his lower lip as multiple books float overhead. 

Joshua looks mildly concerned upon witnessing the sight. "Is he okay?"

"He hasn't slept for twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-six," Wonwoo corrects Soonyoung. He sounds exhausted, mumbling to himself under his breath as he lifts a finger and waves it in the air, moving the floating books back and forth. Junhui has to duck a flying book that zooms across the room from Wonwoo's desk to the bookshelf, heart pounding when he realises he nearly lost his head.

"He's been arranging his shelf since four in the morning," Soonyoung adds, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Junhui's nose scrunches up. "It's noon."

Soonyoung shrugs, "He always gets like this when he's stressed. But I think the book arranging is a good thing since it gives him something to concentrate on rather than floating up into the air whenever he panics." 

"It was Mingyu's suggestion," Wonwoo says. "I thought I'd give it a try. So far, it seems to be working. At least I'm not floating against my will anymore."

"Mingyu?" Junhui's eyebrows raise, a teasing lilt to his voice as he watches Wonwoo freeze. "He suggests you arrange books to relieve stress but hasn't asked you out yet?"

One of the floating books suddenly flies towards Junhui and whacks the top of his head. Junhui yelps in pain as the book then floats back to Wonwoo, who glares at him. "Honestly, Jun." he huffs, adjusting his glasses. "I can't fathom how you can say that so boldly when you're just as much of a coward yourself."

Junhui's jaw drops, ignoring Joshua and Soonyoung's combined howling laughter. "What?" 

"You've been crushing on Minghao for a millennium now, moron." 

"It's only been a little over a year!" Junhui protests loudly. He feels his face burn. 

"The incident at Jungkook's party was the result of the gods pitying you," Joshua teases. 

Junhui whines, "I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." 

"You serious? I've already told Jeonghan about this," Joshua says, grinning evilly. "We're never letting you live it down." 

And just when Junhui thought he'd be able to take that embarassing memory to the grave and never have to think about it again, his friends pull shit like this. Junhui glances at the nearest window and contemplates if it's worth jumping out of. Is it high enough for him to die? 

But if he dies, the rational side of his brain points out, that means he'd never be able to see Minghao again and the amount of time he's seen Minghao in this lifetime are simply not _enough_. Junhui just has to sit through this a while longer. 

"Speaking of that party, I thought I hallucinated the microwave catch fire." Soonyoung speaks up. 

"You didn't hallucinate. It _was_ on fire. Last I heard, Seokjin's super pissed and has banned parties at the frat house until he graduates." 

Soonyoung's eyebrows furrow. "But how did the microwave suddenly burst into flames?" 

"Seungkwan was trying to use it and I set it on fire," Jeonghan joins the conversation, shoving spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. "I wasn't standing very far, so I could do it without having to touch it. Seungkwan now owes them a brand new microwave." 

Joshua looks at him weirdly, "Why did you do that?" 

Jeonghan smiles sweetly. "I thrive on chaos, darling." 

"You are the absolute bane of our society," Junhui comments, shaking his head. 

Jeonghan winks and proceeds to lazily drape himself over Joshua's lap like a cat. For one, Joshua doesn't immediately shove him off, which means he isn't that upset at Jeonghan's behavior. He's tolerated him for so many years. Junhui thinks his patience is incredibly admirable. 

"So, Jun," Jeonghan stretches his limbs and smirks. Junhui doesn't like that look. "How was your date last week?" 

"Date?" both Joshua and Wonwoo say simultaneously. A book falls onto the floor with a thump when Wonwoo had been caught off guard. 

Junhui looks at Wonwoo smugly. He's so tempted to just say _'hah, fuck you, bitch'_ but pissing Wonwoo off means he'd be slammed into the next life with the force of gravity manipulation, so he wisely keeps his lips sealed. 

"He went on a date with Minghao last Friday," Jeonghan explains, Junhui has no idea how he found out, but at the same time he isn't surprised because Jeonghan was always the first to know when it comes to college gossip. 

"Seokmin said Minghao came back to their dorm smiling and holding a stuffed toy that day. The kind you win in claw machine games," Soonyoung says, eyeing Junhui. "Did you have something to do with that?" 

"I took him to the movies," Junhui says. "And the arcade." 

"How sweet," Jeonghan sighs. "Did you kiss?" 

Junhui sputters and starts blushing furiously. 

Joshua raises an eyebrow, "So you did?" 

"On the cheek," Junhui admits. "He kissed me on the cheek. That's it." 

" _Minghao_? Minghao did? He kissed you?" Soonyoung drops the sandwich in his hand, bread crumbs all over his lap. "Holy shit. Are you guys dating or something now?" 

"What? No. It was just one date." Junhui rubs his nape. Honestly, he hasn't thought about what he'd do next yet. He mutters, "I thought maybe we would go back to being strangers after that. It's amazing enough he agreed to the date when I made a fool out of myself at the party." 

"Are you stupid?" Jeonghan voices. "Do you need me to actually fry you for you to make sense for once?" 

Joshua lightly smacks Jeonghan's shoulder. "Jeonghan." he warns. 

"I'm right! Is he even hearing himself? Wen Junhui, when are you _not_ making a fool out of yourself?" 

"That is not the kind of helpful encouragement you think it is," Junhui says wearily.

"Jeonghan's right." Soonyoung agrees, Junhui looks at him like he's gone mad. "I'm not talking about the frying you part. I know Minghao well. If he had really hated you that much he would've left you to die at the party and not bothered to do anything. He doesn't just agree to go on dates nor does he just kiss random people he sees on the streets either. You're not stupid. Think about it, Jun." 

"What you're saying sounds like you're telling me Minghao likes me." 

Soonyoung pinches Junhui's side. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, fucker," he says with a click of his tongue. "You think Minghao would've been smiling so much after your date if he didn't genuinely enjoy spending time with you?" 

The gears in Junhui's head turn. On Friday, Minghao seemed happy. He seemed relaxed around Junhui and giggled at his jokes and childish antics. It didn't seem like he was disgusted by him or anything, and Junhui recalls he had even been comfortable enough to tell him a bit about himself. 

Oh my god. Maybe Minghao does like him back.

"Don't you have a class with him at three?" Soonyoung asks. "Go talk to him, idiot."

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Junhui's had lovers before. He was ecstatic when he got together with his first girlfriend in junior high school because his underdeveloped teenage brain and naive nature had him madly in love with the idea of being in love.

He broke it off three months later when he realised they weren't a good match and she was becoming more and more of a negative aspect in his life. Mingyu's presence and the comforting words the kind trees in his neighbourhood had offered him were what made him get his life back together. 

Fast forward two more girlfriends later including messy breakups, crying and several slaps across Junhui's face that he admits he deserved, he was a high school senior when it dawned on him why all his relationships with those girls were going nowhere. He was fucking gay. 

Now fast forward post-high school graduation and many promises to a snot-faced Mingyu during his graduation ceremony that they'd keep in touch, Junhui met a boy when he was a college freshman. His name was Han Minhyuk and he was absolutely gorgeous. They began dating in Junhui's second year of college. 

It came to the point where they had been dating for three weeks when Minhyuk found out about Junhui's unique ability to communicate with plants before proceeding to insult and make fun of him. Discrimination against certain ability types occasionally happened even though the existence of abilities were wide and diverse because some people liked to be assholes. 

So what if Junhui's plant-talking ability was useless, childish, stupid and provided zero benefit to society and mankind? It's been stated far too many times that someone's ability wasn't their defining trait. Junhui had other qualities. He could take the insults, but when Minhyuk said he didn't want to be seen in public with someone who had such a lame ability, both he and Mingyu lost it. 

Mingyu was taller, stronger, and was evidently very angry at Minhyuk. He was shaking as he stalked towards Junhui's boyfriend, static electricity bouncing off him that resembled the amount of rage he was feeling. He looked ready to electrocute Minhyuk and kill him. It had taken Wonwoo using gravity manipulation to force him out of the room and calm him down. 

With the two of them gone and Junhui still mad as hell, he stepped forward and decked Minhyuk in the face. It didn't take a super awesome ability for him to show Minhyuk that he wasn't weak and the cheers from the plants nearby helped boost his confidence. He coldly told Minhyuk they were over then walked away. 

Junhui didn't like feeling less than other people just because of his ability. He may have spent twenty minutes crying to the supportive succulent in his dorm after the breakup while Mingyu was in class, but after that he swore he wouldn't let dickbags like Minhyuk treat him that way ever again.

Months later, everyone on campus knew who he was. He didn't necessarily walk up to all the people he could find and told them he could talk to plants because even to him that sounded embarassing but he was definitely more confident in talking to plants whenever he wanted and being upfront when people asked.

Naturally, college gossip spread like wildfire and somehow he woke up to everyone knowing him as Resident Plant Whisperer. 

Although he'd pretend to be annoyed whenever someone addressed him by that awful nickname Vernon came up with, Junhui didn't mind everyone knowing. There was nothing to be insecure about. 

Fast forward again to about a month or two later, he met a boy in one of his classes named Xu Minghao. 

Xu Minghao was a year younger than him. He was so unlike the past people Junhui had dated, since Junhui had felt the attraction between his exes started because they had similiar personalities and clicked well together. His ex-lovers were all people that were lively and outgoing. 

Minghao was nothing like that. He was quiet and kept to himself, which gave everyone else the impression that he was unfriendly even though he rarely ever said anything. But he was beautiful and Junhui fell in love.

His crush on Minghao has lasted for over a year now. Junhui didn't want to give in to other people's assumptions of who Minghao really was, but at the same time he found himself unable to function normally whenever graced by Minghao's godlike presence. 

He had never been able to take the initiative and talk to Minghao. Mingyu called him cowardly and stupid for that. Junhui threw a pillow at him. 

It's been years since he dated his first girlfriend and Junhui is still in love with being in love. This time, the cause is a beautiful boy with shiny black hair and pretty eyes. 

Junhui thought Minghao would never notice him and he'd graduate college with that fact. That was until the chaotic party happened, Junhui got drunk off his ass and ultimately descended into madness when he quite literally fell into bed with his crush after he accidentally got wasted. 

He thought he was fucked.

Until he asked Minghao out and Minghao said yes. Junhui had no idea Minghao's standards were so low but he wasn't exactly complaining. 

Which brings him to the present. For Junhui, a simple biology class has never felt more nerve-wracking. The lesson ends with their half-awake professor instructing them to finish their assigment and the students begin clearing out the lecture hall. 

Junhui cranes his neck in search for a familiar face. Minghao is still there, sitting in his chair as he slowly packs his things. _God_. He looks gorgeous today too.

The internal debate he has with himself is short-lived when Minghao stands up, ready to walk away. Junhui gets up so fast, having finally mustered up enough courage to approach the younger. Minghao glances at him and Junhui swears there was a moment surprise flashed in his eyes upon seeing him. 

Junhui's brain and vocabulary immediately starts thinking of multiple cool phrases for him to say. 

"H-Hey." he stammers. 

Minghao raises an eyebrow, "Hey."

Silence fills the air. 

"So," Junhui starts, fiddling with his fingers behind his back. "How are you?" 

"I've been okay. You saw me just four days ago," Minghao's words makes Junhui wish the ground would suddenly open up and swallow him. "Is there something you need from me?" 

"No. There isn't. I just wanted to speak to you, that's all." Junhui laughs nervously. Minghao doesn't laugh. In fact, he looks even more skeptical. 

Oh my god. Junhui fucking sucks at this. 

Minghao was the one who approached him the previous two times and he had been able to confront him without stuttering like some awkward teenager. He's calm, collected and has Junhui wrapped around his finger. Painfully, that only makes Junhui more attracted to him. 

"Why?" Minghao asks instead. "Why do you want to speak to me?" 

_We went on a literal date. I have a raging, fat crush on you and I just want to know everything about you. I want to kiss you so bad._

"We hung out together last week, and I thought maybe—" Junhui pauses, "It'd be nice if we get to know each other and become friends." 

"Jun," Minghao says. Junhui's heart fucking explodes and he screams inside because _what the fuck he hadn't expected the nickname_ _—_

"You like me, right?" 

Junhui's cheeks immediately burn. He averts his gaze, "Um—" 

Minghao looks up at him from underneath his bangs. "I mean, I'm assuming you do. You couldn't stop complimenting me that night at the party and you wanted to ask me out. You must like me a lot. I don't understand why because I don't think I'm worth the time, but it does make me happy." 

Junhui thinks he's dreaming. 

"Jun?" 

"You're right, okay. You're absolutely right." Junhui spills. There's nothing to hide anymore when his crush of all people has exposed his secrets and Junhui can't stop smiling. "What I said and did to you at the party was embarassing. I'm sorry, first and foremost. For overstepping my boundaries when we were strangers. It was really nice of you to haul my ass up the stairs when you didn't have to." 

Minghao blushes. "It's... alright." he murmurs. "There's no point apologising now, is there? I already kissed you on the cheek. I'm fine with you touching me. But only the small stuff. Like holding my hand or touching my shoulder. That's fine." 

"Okay," Junhui whispers. "Minghao, I told you you were pretty that day I was drunk at the party. I was serious. You're very pretty, okay? The most prettiest person I've ever seen, and I've liked you since last year but I never talked to you because I was so nervous." 

"I like you too, Jun." 

Junhui already knows that, Soonyoung had even confirmed that for him, the signs are all there, but hearing Minghao say it in person is a feeling he doesn't know if he'll ever experience again. The amount of shock and happiness that fills Junhui's bones feels surreal. He even feels a bit faint. 

This just might be the best day of his life. Even better than when he and Minghao went on a date last Friday. 

Because the sight of Minghao he's granted with today is a masterpiece. Junhui's speechless and in awe. Minghao has never looked prettier with a shade of pink dusted over his porcelain skin from the tip of his ears to his cheeks, a shy smile on his lips that looks genuine yet a bit hesitant. 

He ruins the mood when he ends up cracking a self-deprecating joke in response, "Your tastes in men are sad, Minghao." 

"Don't insult me," Minghao tuts, gently slapping the side of his arm. "You're more good-looking than you give yourself credit for. And I don't want to hear you insulting the man I like right to my face." 

It's pathetic how those words alone can render Junhui once again unable to function correctly. A bit odd for anyone else witnessing this scenario too— two college boys standing alone in a lecture hall both blushing madly and cannot look each other in the eye. 

Junhui likes Minghao. Minghao likes him too. That's the only thing Junhui can get through his skull in his half-malfunctioning state. 

"So, what do we do now?" he questions. 

"How about we first get out of the lecture hall?" Minghao suggests, "Let's talk elsewhere." 

He slowly extends a hand towards Junhui, hesitant and unsure. Junhui feels a smile lift his lips as he takes Minghao's warm hand in his before allowing the blushing boy to lead him out of the hall. 

Their fate with college lecture halls is hilariously impeccable. Some time ago, Minghao had walked up to Junhui for the first time and confronted him for fleeing like an idiot in the morning. The second time was when he approached Junhui again and demanded he ask him out himself. 

The third time is when Junhui is the one approaching Minghao and asks him if they can become friends and get to know each other. 

Maybe there's something magical to this particular lecture hall in Junhui's college campus. With every occurrence in that room, each of Junhui's dreams start transforming into realities one by one.

The weather is a bit windy today, the cloudy sky which is normally clear and blue blocking the bright sun. A few stray cats run around the block of their campus, jumping into bushes or sleeping underneath shady trees. College students walk around, chattering and minding their own business.

A gust of wind blows and a student not too far away even drops her stack of papers and they start scattering, swirling into the air and forcing her to chase after them. The trees on the side giggle watching her struggle. Junhui gives them a judgemental look and they only giggle louder.

His attention is moved elsewhere as Minghao tugs at his sleeve Junhui looks down and immediately blushes. Right. They're still holding hands. 

They must look like a couple. Junhui doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, but he doesn't want to be the one to release their held hands. Minghao doesn't do it either, so their fingers stay intertwined as they decide to sit down on the grass underneath a large tree on the emptier side of campus. 

"You seem to like holding my hand," Jun couldn't help but comment, crossing his legs on the grass. "Last time you used to flinch when I touched your shoulder." 

"I was nervous! I get like that when I'm around people I'm not familiar with. And that isn't exactly many." Minghao huffs. 

"So that one date changed everything?" 

"I liked it." Minghao confesses. "I sincerely enjoyed my time with you and that was enough. Besides, I've never really held anyone's hand much, but yours is nice to hold." 

Again, like the first time they talked in the lecture hall, Junhui is taken aback by how bold Minghao can be at times. He figures he quite likes this part of him, his other favourite side being whenever Minghao gets flustered. 

But being the spineless homosexual he is, whenever Minghao speaks so boldly, Junhui's the one who turns into a pathetic, melted puddle on the floor. 

Ignoring how much he can feel himself blushing again, Junhui clears his throat. "So," he starts. "You like me." 

Minghao's handsome face breaks into a smile, brown eyes crinkling into crescents. "Yeah," he laughs. "And I like you." 

The burst of emotions Junhui feels in him at the sight makes him feel like the high schooler he once was, smitten and so in love all over again. 

"Honestly, you say that I have sad tastes in men when we haven't even touched the topic on yours," Minghao comments. Before Junhui can verbally object, the younger suddenly gets up, unlacing their fingers for a moment to lay on the grass, head placed beside Junhui's crossed legs. He looks up at Junhui and grins. 

"You've liked me since last year?" Minghao whispers. The shadows of the tree's leaves above him fall on his face but he still looks gorgeous, black hair splayed around the green grass. "You poor man." 

Although Minghao has told him it's okay, Junhui still refrains from touching him just in case. He's determined to be calm and rational for the rest of the conversation until Minghao suddenly clicks his tongue and glares at Junhui. 

"What?" 

"Your hand," Minghao demands. "You're easier to read than you think. Stop being so hesitant. I told you it's fine if it's you." 

"I fucked up at the party, I'm sorry." Junhui sighs, reaching forward to clasp Minghao's hand. The feeling of skin touching skin still makes his heart skip a beat. 

"I admit it was a really weird experience, but now that I recall it was kind of funny." Minghao smiles, giggling. "Did you know you argued with the plant in the room because it said you were drunk?" 

"Oh my god," Junhui whines. Minghao loses it and bursts into a fit of giggles. While it may have costed a shred of Junhui's dignity, he's so delighted he gets to hear that beautiful sound again. 

"It was even funnier the next morning. The first thing I saw when I woke up was your face and then you suddenly jumped and dashed out of the room. I even heard you scream downstairs. Jungkook thought you'd lost your mind when you just ran out of the house." 

"Enough," Junhui's whiny pleas turn louder, and so does Minghao's laughter. "I don't think I want to get drunk at a party ever again." 

Minghao's so pretty when he's smiling. He was already attractive when he had his usual resting bitch face, although Junhui believes he looks even better when he's expressing his happiness. 

He's so different from what the rumors say. Junhui's heard of them, of what other people gossip about Minghao. His friends have told him about them too when they realised his crush. Minghao's said it himself that he's aware of those rumors but prefers to stay silent. 

"You're nothing like what the rumors say about you, Minghao." Junhui says. 

Minghao looks confused, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, you're actually a shy, dorky sweetheart in reality." Junhui states, relishing the instant Minghao's face reddens. "People spread lies about you because they never truly took the effort to get to know you and how soft you really are." 

"And you?" Minghao asks softly. "You want to get to know me?" 

"I mean, we just confessed that we both like each other. I'd love to." Junhui answers. His composure breaks when he and Minghao continue to stare at each other and he gets tongue-tied, "Unless you don't want to, or by like me do you mean as just an acquaintance or classmate or—" 

Minghao rolls his eyes, "For fuck's sake," he groans. " _Jun_. We went on a date just a while ago. I kissed your cheek. You are literally holding my hand right now. I like you, not as a friend. Do you get it?" 

Junhui blinks owlishly. "So, like, by non-friend, you mean romantically?" 

Another exasperated sigh. "Yes, Jun." 

Junhui clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle his squeal. 

"You're ridiculous, but I already knew that when I met you at the party." Minghao shakes his head, unimpressed. Junhui's not even going to deny that. 

"What now, Minghao?" Junhui questions as they bask in the silence safe for the sounds of dry leaves rustling and slight commotion coming from the main building. 

Minghao presses his lips into a thin line. "I'm not sure. I don't even know how relationships work. I don't have any experience." 

"You've never dated before?" 

"I wasn't really interested in anyone." 

Junhui bites his bottom lip, trying not to think too much about Minghao's statement. Instead he suggests, "Do you want to date, Minghao?"

Minghao frowns. "I don't know how relationships work." he repeats. 

"That's okay. Everyone starts somewhere, right?"

"I guess... Are you really sure though?"

"We both like each other. I think it'd be nice to give it a try."

"Well," Minghao looks away. "I'm not opposed to it, but... I'm a handful to deal with." 

"I have two hands. It should be fine." Junhui jokes, smiling. 

Minghao scoffs but turns pink nonetheless. He sits up, back no longer pressed against the grass as he levels Junhui with a stare.

"You might regret this," he says quietly.

"Don't say that," Junhui immediately makes a noise of disapproval. "I may not know you that well yet, but I'm already sure of one thing. Okay?"

"What?"

Junhui gives him that charming smile, and Minghao's heart races. He disguises his flustered reaction as a cough, looking up just in time to meet Junhui's eyes as the older responds, "That you're worth it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! this fic isn't over yet bc i have yet to introduce minghao's ability/more backstory and their new relationship needs some more development and insight ok 
> 
> also does anyone rmb the mafia au jihan fic i talked abt wanting to write because [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330628) it is lol. if anyone likes dark (not too dark bc i am incapable of doing that) mafia themed fics with sexy hong joshua then maybe you'll like this :D
> 
> im planning to post another junhao-centered multi-chaptered fic after i finish this one (◍•ᴗ•◍) spoiler it's also powers-related!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this managed to reach over 1k hits but tqsm ily
> 
> ngl this chapter is where the light angst comes in uwu

"I'm dating Jun."

A crash resounds. Already accustomed to Soonyoung's dramatism, Minghao is unsurprised to see the shattered pieces of what was left of Soonyoung's mug scattered on the ground along with the scandalised look on his friend's face.

Soonyoung looks as if he couldn't believe his own ears, "What?" he says in disbelief. 

Minghao crosses one of his legs over the other and meets Soonyoung's gaze. "I'm dating Jun." he repeats.

Soonyoung's mouth hangs open for a few long seconds before he slowly closes it again. He wants to say something but nothing seems to be coming out of his mouth, "No comment," he simply says, bending down to pick up the pieces of his broken mug.

An impressed noise leaves Minghao's lips. "You're a lot more calmer than I expected," he comments, "I thought you'd be... you know, screaming your head off by now."

"I would be if I was actually able to process that shit right now," Soonyoung mutters, carefully picking up each piece before he walks away to throw them in the trashcan. "I can't. I can't do this. Does— Does Seokmin know? Who else knows about this yet?"

"I imagine Jun must've told his own friends," Minghao guesses, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. "So far, you're the first person I've told."

Soonyoung's expression is priceless. He sobs, clamping a hand over his mouth as Minghao rolls his eyes. "Your first boyfriend," Soonyoung whimpers dramatically, "I'm so proud of you, who confessed first? How'd it happen? When? Where? What did Jun say?"

"He professed his love for me in a lecture hall," Minghao sighs. "And he was the one to suggest we try dating. I'm still a bit unsure about that though, I've never dated anyone. I don't know how to maintain relationships." his voice turns small, "I don't know how to do this." 

"Oh Minghao," Soonyoung starts with a coo, "I understand your uncertainty, but instead of worrying about the future I think you should be more preoccupied with ensuring whether or not you're happy about dating Jun. Not if you have any prior experience with dating people. I don't think Jun's the type to care about that stuff anyway. He really likes you."

Minghao sulks, "I'm happy." he mumbles insistently. 

"Good," Soonyoung replies. He then takes a few long strides towards Minghao and plops down on his bed beside him. "You've been acting off since this morning, don't think I didn't notice. Now tell me, aside from dating Jun, what else happened?" 

"My mother called," Minghao grumbles under his breath. "Again. She called me for more than five times just today." 

"What did she want?" 

"I don't know. I haven't opened the messages she sent me yet," he subconsciously plays with the hem of his shirt, murmuring, "I have a feeling she's asking me to go home for the weekend." 

"And will you do it if that's what she asks?" Soonyoung asks softly. 

"I don't know. Depends. I was planning to hang out with Jun on Saturday though." Minghao blushes slightly. "He said he wants know more about me." 

"That whipped man," Soonyoung's sigh is loud and clear but in reality he's hiding his relief behind a teasing front. Seeing Minghao happy and in love is so refreshing. "Where's the plushie you won at the arcade with him, huh? Is it still on your bed?" 

Soonyoung reaches behind Minghao's pillows to grab for the cute plush toy Minghao had gotten on the day of his and Jun's date, only for his prying hands to be mercilessly slapped away by one Xu Minghao glaring daggers at him. 

"Ouch," he whines, rubbing his hands. 

"Don't touch my stuff," Minghao hisses, "And get off my bed! Either go lie on Seokmin's or stay on the floor." 

"You're so mean," Soonyoung jokes as he daringly ruffles Minghao's black hair and narrowly dodges the hand that tries to swipe at him. This isn't the first time Minghao's tried to bitch slap him and thus he's managed to acquire some useful dodging skills. "But I'm happy for you. Jun's a nice guy. Odd, but overall nice." 

"You are the furthest person that I want to hear call someone else odd. You have no right." 

"You can't go one day without insulting me," Soonyoung shakes his head. He moves to slip off Minghao's bed, "Seokmin should be back soon. You should hurry up and tell him you're dating someone before he finds out himself and gets a heart attack." 

As Soonyoung steps away to make a mess out of Seokmin's bed instead since that's the more preferable option out of the two Minghao's given him, he hears the younger let out an amused snort behind him and he fails to stifle a laugh of his own. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

Junhui's life is like the circus. Loud, wild and full of unexpected surprises. A valid example can be shown through the series of events that's happened in this month alone. 

Initially, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find love again after his messy breakup with Minhyuk. He hadn't anticipated for Minghao to finally acknowledge his existence either, nor did he expect the two of them to start dating in the same month. 

If someone had told Junhui several months ago that this would happen, his past self would've gone into cardiac arrest. The thought of it would sound like a dream he wouldn't ever want to wake up from, just so he could enjoy the make-believe imagination that the man he's in love with reciprocated his feelings. 

That dream has now become a reality. As embarassing and unmanly as the truth is, Junhui admits he spent about three hours in his bed blushing and gushing over the fact Minghao's his new boyfriend. 

He'd just recently informed Mingyu and Wonwoo of the news. Both of them had jokingly said the same thing— that they hadn't expected for Minghao's standards to be so low. But Junhui was more observant than Mingyu thought, therefore he noticed the subtle jealousy that crossed his childhood friend's expression and the way he stole glances at an oblivious Wonwoo. Those idiots. 

Their love confession yesterday seemed like a scenario right out of a romance drama that Junhui would've normally found too cringey to watch. But since it's starring Xu Minghao and himself as the main characters, he's too overjoyed to think of anything else. 

There was nothing but the cool breeze that served as company when Junhui and Minghao sat in soft grass and confessed to each other. Minghao's head was on Junhui's lap, his fingers tangled in Minghao's hair while his back was against the trunk of a large tree which had been squealing nonstop beside his ear. 

If the circumstances were different Junhui would've found the noise annoying. Xu Minghao's presence filled him with so much warmth that he managed to forget about all the other unimportant details. 

He's experienced love a handful of times before but what he feels for Xu Minghao could not compare to anything he thought he felt for his past lovers. Wen Junhui is in love with him. So, so in love. 

That's why when he spots Minghao walk through the front door, Junhui is unable to focus on anything else in his surroundings. Not the sound of the doorbell jingling or the café staff yelling out greetings, just his boyfriend in his blindingly handsome glory. 

His boyfriend who is also covered in a thin sheen of sweat and looks slightly frazzled. He still looks great though.

"Jun," the crack in Minghao's soft voice already has Junhui feeling guilty without Minghao even saying anything yet. It makes him feel like he's compelled to forgive him no matter the reason because Junhui is unfortunately a very whipped man. "I'm so sorry I'm late, something came up. Did you— Did you wait long?" 

After what happened yesterday, Junhui had suggested a day at the café as their second date and the first official one after they began dating. Minghao agreed. 

Junhui smiles at Minghao, already feeling much happier now that he's arrived. "It's fine. It was only ten minutes," he states. "Take a seat, yeah?" 

A frown appears on Minghao's lips as he sits down, "I'm still sorry for being tardy," he mumbles. 

"And I said it was fine." Minghao doesn't seem to be fully reassured by that but he doesn't say anything more as he slips off his jacket and drapes it around his chair, exposing his pale and thin arms. 

Junhui very unabashedly stares, snapping out of his daze only when the waitress walks over to serve them his order. 

"You ordered already?" Minghao raises an eyebrow, eyeing the hot drink Junhui slides towards him across the surface of the table. "This is for me?" 

"Soonyoung says you don't like cold stuff, so I got you something hot." Junhui explains, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He averts his gaze from Minghao's, "Um, it's hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" 

"It's been cold lately," Junhui says. "Hot chocolate in this weather is nice." 

Minghao nods in what seems to be agreement, lifting the cup to take a sip. His eyes widen slightly and he makes a little contented noise, having absolutely no idea what it's doing to Junhui's poor heart. 

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Junhui blurts. 

"You have," Minghao answers, hiding his flushed face at the abrupt question behind the rim of his coffee cup. "Once. During our first date." 

"Well, I want to say it again," Junhui's elbow presses against the table, chin planted down on his fist. He looks at Minghao and smiles charmingly, "You're cute, Minghao."

A huff escapes Minghao's lips while Junhui once again relishes in how easy it is to get Minghao flustered. "Don't make me throw this at you," he threatens.

The same waitress interrupts their half-hearted banter by arriving with Junhui's order, a plate with a slice of strawberry-flavored cake on it. Junhui takes one look at it and immediately picks up a fork, eager to have a bite.

"You like cake?" Minghao questions, making Junhui suddenly hyper-aware that he's stuffing his face full of cake like a starved chipmunk in front of the man of his dreams. 

He figures he'd only further tarnish his dignity if he speaks with his mouth full so he makes sure to chew and swallow first before looking up at Minghao sheepishly. "Yeah." 

A gleam of interest and curiosity flashes in Minghao's eyes. "Do you like sweet things?" 

Junhui feels a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

To his surprise, Minghao giggles, his brown eyes crinkling like crescents. "You're like a child." 

"Cake is good," Junhui protests, whining. "And I'm not a child! I'm older than you, you know. You should be addressing me formally."

He'd only been joking but Minghao actually looks serious. "Oh," the younger blinks, "Do you want me to call you gē then?" 

Junhui nearly chokes on his cake. He swallows the lump in his throat, nodding slowly as he tries to articulate his thoughts. "I wouldn't mind." 

Minghao perks up, "Okay," he hums, wide-eyed as he looks at Junhui. "Jun-gē." 

And just like that, Junhui feels his entire body's functions shut down.

It's a miracle Junhui hasn't died and ascended to heaven yet. He can't help but sigh, shoulders sagging. Minghao sends him a confused look and he ignores it in favor of being dramatic. 

He shoves more cake into his mouth and silently eats, pouting. Minghao has no idea what he does to him and merely because of that he thinks it's unfair how someone can have such a huge affect on him. 

"Gē, since we're dating now," Minghao speaks up. "I think you should know something." 

Junhui looks at him, suddenly growing concerned when he sees the look on Minghao's face. "What is it?" 

"It's about my parents." 

"What about them?" 

"You already know they don't have the best relationship. My parents argued every day and finally decided on getting a divorce after I graduated high school. I don't really like talking to them," Minghao's gaze wavers. "But my mother called me multiple times today. She said it was something urgent." 

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Junhui wisely sets his plate of half-finished cake aside. "Minghao, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." 

"Trust me, I wouldn't if I didn't want to." Junhui purses his lips but nods, urging Minghao to continue. "She called me because my relative just passed away. One of my grandmother's sisters. She wants me to attend the funeral this weekend. She's asking me to go home." 

"And do you want to go?" 

"I have no choice," Minghao sighs in exasperation. "I talked to my mother about this for almost two hours on the phone, which is why I was late. She kept insisting that since I was family I'm obliged to attend and it'd be rude if I didn't." 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Junhui says. 

"My relatives would be badmouthing me for ages if I don't and I already promised my mom I would go on the condition that I wouldn't have to stay for too long anyway." Minghao explains, "It'll be fine, but I won't be here for most of the weekend." 

Junhui nods in understanding. He'd been thinking of different ways to spend time with Minghao this weekend but this is far more important. "That's okay. We'll hang out more when you get back, alright?" 

Minghao's lips quirk into a genuine smile, "Alright." 

When they're finished and have left the café, Minghao leads him behind the building where they're surrounded by multiple trees before leaning upwards to kiss Junhui's cheek.

This isn't the first time he's done this and hopefully not the last. Junhui, feeling bolder than usual, decides to return the favor by leaving a kiss on an unsuspecting Minghao as well. 

Thankfully, Minghao does not flinch. Or get angry. Or hit him. He does look a bit startled, but from the sight of his pink cheeks Junhui can confidently guess that he likes it as much as he does.

"What are the trees saying?" Minghao whispers. All he can hear is the silence of the forest like everyone else, but Junhui is blessed with the gift to be able to hear the voices of nature. 

Junhui playfully clicks his tongue, looking away from his boyfriend to shoot narrow-eyed looks to all the trees around them. "They're laughing at me, but that's not unusual." he sighs. "They like being mean to me." 

Minghao laughs and purposely makes a teasing statement agreeing with the trees but deep down he can't help but feel fond of Junhui's adorable and unique ability to talk to plants. He wishes he could proudly say the same about his own. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

The chaos begins when Seungkwan spits water directly in Seungcheol's face. 

"You're—" he wheezes, slamming his bottle of water onto the table as he starts coughing up a lung. Seungkwan's head whips around and he looks nothing short of baffled. "You're dating Minghao?!" 

Behind him, Seungcheol's face is scrunched up in disgust. "I need a towel," he mutters, getting up to walk away. Seungkwan leaves him be, still looking at Junhui like he's grown three more heads. 

When Junhui gives a nod of confirmation, Seungkwan sinks back down into the chair, looking out of his mind. "So anything really is possible." 

Junhui places his hands on his hips and huffs. "Aren't you happy for me?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. But face it, Wen. Your relationship with Minghao was only possible because you got drunk at that party and I didn't stop Minghao from dragging you off to bed." Seungkwan takes another sip of his water, his face still a bit red. "Fuck, my nostrils are burning. I think I snorted water." 

"Then die, bitch." Junhui sneers, just in time as Seungcheol returns with a clean towel to wipe his face. 

"Seungkwan's not totally wrong. I mean, with how chaotic your first meeting with Minghao was—" Seungcheol raises his hands up in defense when Junhui turns to glare at him, "I thought Minghao would've resented you for life." 

"But he's my boyfriend now," Junhui shrugs. His heart skips a beat when he refers to Minghao as his boyfriend and he can only hope his friends didn't notice his reaction. "Maybe anything _is_ possible." he adds lowly. 

Seungkwan scoffs, "What a story to tell your future kids." he murmurs, "Your chances of getting with Minghao used to be a pathetic negative zero just a few weeks ago, but somehow you're already dating after _one_ date. Minghao must've lost it." 

"Just because he has good taste in fashion and style doesn't mean he has good taste in men, I suppose." Seungcheol pipes up. 

"I hope you two suffer and perish." 

"Can you blame us? We just didn't think someone like Minghao would end up getting together with you," Seungcheol says truthfully. "You're very different from each other. You're talkative, loud and like to play pranks. Minghao's reserved, quiet and just... everything you're not." 

"Opposites attract, Seungcheol." Seungkwan leans back against his chair. "Have you never read fanfiction before?" 

Seungcheol's brows furrow, "What?" 

Junhui interrupts before Seungkwan can get into depth of his explanation regarding fanfiction that Junhui would rather not listen to. "Should I tell my parents about Minghao?" 

"Do you want to?" Seungcheol retorts. 

"I told them about Minhyuk," Junhui's parents already knew he was gay and they'd been supportive, but after meeting Minhyuk only once his mother opted to be honest and said she didn't really like him but as long as Junhui was happy, she was fine with it. After they split up Junhui realised that his beloved mother was always right without fail. 

"They hated him. I remember that," Seungkwan says, "Didn't they once suspect you and Mingyu were dating?" 

"They've never seen how smitten and doting Mingyu acts with Wonwoo before, that's why." 

"At least give it a week or two," Seungcheol suggests. "You've only been dating for a day, my dude." 

Junhui nods. His parents love him and he loves them back with as much as he has. The support they've given him after he came out as gay only made him cherish their existences in his life even more. They were a lot more accepting than many other families and coming out horror stories Junhui's read online. 

When he was a child, his mother once told him something. Once he finds a partner, he needs to treat them well and try his best to make them feel loved. 

And he did. With his ex-girlfriends and with Minhyuk but none of them lasted very long. Albeit with Minghao, Junhui has an inkling it'll be different. 

It's not like he's planning to let go of Minghao anytime soon either. It might've only been just a day but Junhui isn't going to let a crush of two years slip between his fingers that easily. 

He's going to love Minghao to death if that's the last thing he'll do. 

✾✾⚘⚘ꕥ⚘⚘✾✾

_"Are you at your house already?"_

"I'm almost there," Minghao informs, "I'll call you again in a few hours, gē." 

_"Okay."_ Minghao hasn't heard it very much yet but Junhui's voice is soothing and reminds him of calming rivers. He likes listening to it and he hates that it can't be in person instead. As of now, he's stuck in a cab on a ride back home. 

He wishes Soonyoung could've come along. His parents and several of his relatives know him, the only friend timid little Minghao had at school. But Soonyoung's busy today and Minghao doesn't want to trouble him by asking him to come. A funeral isn't the most comfortable of places to be. 

_"And you'll be alright, Hao?"_

Minghao blushes. Junhui had started calling him by that nickname in the past few days and he's been trying his best to not seem affected by it. He's grateful Junhui can't see his face. "I will. I promise." 

He hangs up just a few minutes before the car stops moving. Minghao thanks the cab driver, the car speeding off as soon as he gets out of it.

Turning around, he's met with the familiar sight of the house he grew up in. 

Admittedly, the weekend had come sooner than Minghao would've liked. He hates this scenario, because when he looks at the house all he remembers is walking home from a tiring day at school and hearing the loud voices of his parents screaming profanities and insults at each other in the living room. 

The sight is a bit different from his memories. Unlike the beautiful sunset Minghao used to be able to see as he arrived home in the evening, today's sky is a clouded grey and he's not dressed in his high school uniform nor does he have a head full of red hair anymore. In fact, he's a little taller now and he's clad in black from head to toe. 

He's also matured and isn't filled with just pent-up rage anymore. His teenage angst phase is over but that doesn't mean he isn't still on bitter terms with his parents.

"Minghao." 

Minghao inhales a breath and turns around. He sees exactly what he expected to see— a woman with dark hair, big eyes and definitely a little older than the last time he's seen her in person. "Xuanli."

His cousin scrutinises him. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been busy with school."

"You're still in college?" Xuanli raises an eyebrow. She then gestures in the direction of Minghao's house, "Have you greeted your mother yet?"

"No," Minghao suspects she's preoccupied with talking to his other relatives and frankly he isn't the most comfortable speaking to her. He'd rather stay outside for a little longer and talk to Xuanli instead. "Did my father come?"

"Of course not," Xuanli scoffs. "You really think Aunt Zhiruo would want to see him on a day like this?"

Minghao knows it's a stupid question. "She wouldn't want to see him ever, probably."

"You're right," he hears Xuanli chuckle, tensing when his cousin grabs his shoulder. Xuanli looks at him oddly and Minghao wills himself to calm down under her touch as he reluctantly follows her into the house.

He's instantly greeted by relatives he hasn't seen in more than a decade, commenting on how tall he is now and asking him how he's been. Minghao forces a smile, excuses himself after several minutes and squeezes his way through the crowded hallway of sobbing and grieving family members.

His grandmother's oldest sister is the one who passed away. Minghao hasn't seen his grandmother herself in years, let alone her sister. He doesn't even remember what she looked like. The amount of times they've met could be counted on one hand. 

Minghao walks pass a few more relatives that could be considered strangers since he doesn't even recognise their faces, entering the kitchen to see the very woman he's been dreading to meet the entire week. 

"Mom." 

His mother turns around. There's more wrinkles on her face and her eyebags look darker than how he remembered but she still looks beautiful. Like him, she's also dressed in all black and there are evident tear streaks on her cheeks. 

"Minghao," she says, wiping some of her tears with a handkerchief. "So you made it." 

"You were the one who insisted I attend." 

"Of course you had to. She's your grandmother's sister," his mother tuts. She approaches him and the possibilities of what she could do are endless, such as kiss him on the cheek, hug him or say if she's actually missed her only son, as far-fetched as all those ideas sound to him. 

Instead, her eyes narrow. Particularly at his mullet. "Xu Minghao, what have you done to your hair?" she chides. "It's horrid." 

Minghao shrugs. He wasn't expecting anything affectionate from her in the first place so all he feels is hollow inside. "At least it isn't red anymore." 

"You should cut it," his mother says firmly. "I know a good barbershop not too far away and I could give you the address. The owner's daughter is your age too, maybe you could talk to her and finally get a girlfriend." 

"Mom, is this really the right time?" 

His mother does not answer, one hand reaching out to pat his cheek before it wanders lower, her eyes fixcated on the silver chain around his neck. She pulls it out, revealing a purple pendant he'd kept hidden underneath his shirt. 

"You're still wearing this?" 

"I never took it off." 

"Soonyoung's parents gave it to you, didn't they? And it's still working all these years?" his mother arches a brow, "You should learn to take it off sometime." 

"Mom," Minghao's voice is final. "I've already told you this before. I don't want to take it off." 

"How are you going to face the world if you keep hiding it?" his mother persists, the look in her eyes hardening. "Minghao, modern society is cruel. You aren't a cripple. I don't want other people to think I have a son that possesses no ability." 

"Maybe you should stop looking down on those that don't have abilities. They aren't cripples because of it. We're all the same." Minghao's jaw clenches and he struggles to keep the volume of his voice at bay as to not alert everybody else in the hallway. "I have been living my life perfectly fine with this necklace on." 

"You're refusing to embrace who you really are," his mother states angrily. 

"My ability is not my defining trait. Nor should it be for anyone else." Minghao pinches the bridge of his nose and feels an impending headache setting in. 

It would be foolish to start an argument with his mother in the middle of a funeral but he's just so fed up with her and her claims. They had this exact talk right before he moved out of the house. A few years later, her mindset and ideals have still not changed one bit. 

"You know I despise attending funerals," he grits through his teeth. "Although I still came because you're still my mother. But every time I see you, you bring this up and expect me to be able to ignore my fears to abide to your requests because you don't want people to think you have a 'worthless cripple' for a son to show that you're a good mother."

"You aren't a good mother," his bluntness makes his mother gasp. "You're a terrible mother. You may have gave me a place to live and let me go to school but throughout my whole life all you did was argue with Dad. You never really cared much about me. I spent my whole life living in such a toxic environment because my parents would rather neglect their son than stop fighting with each other."

The silence drags on. Minghao adjusts his pendant back under his shirt and blankly watches tears well up in his mother's eyes before rolling down her cheeks. 

"You're just like your father," his mother's tone is dripping venom. "Cowardly, constantly spouting nonsense and refusing to ever listen to what I say." 

"I refuse to ever listen to what you say?" Minghao chuckles dryly, feeling not even an ounce of sympathy for his mother. "Speak for yourself." 

Furiously wiping her tears away with her handkerchief once more, his mother storms off. Minghao waits for her footsteps to recede before turning around, the burdensome weight he'd carried on his shoulders suddenly feeling a little bit lighter now that he's gotten some of it out of his system. 

From the corner of his eye he sees Xuanli smirking, arms folded against her chest as she leans on the side of the kitchen's doorframe. Fuck. She'd been eavesdropping. 

"You haven't changed, Minghao." she comments smugly. "Still as rebellious to your elders as ever." 

Minghao gives her a look, their shoulders brushing for a brief moment as he pushes past her to walk out of the room. He ends up locking himself in the bathroom, ignoring the light chatter of his relatives outside as he slumps against the wall. 

It's only been less than half an hour since he returned home and he already feels drained. 

He turns on his phone, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously before dialing a specific number, slightly surprised that it connects on the second ring. 

_"Minghao?"_

"Jun-gē," Minghao murmurs weakly, pressing the mobile device to his ear. He listens intently to the steady noises of Junhui's breathing, exhaling a soft sigh of his own. "Thanks for picking up."

 _"Of course I would,"_ he hears some shuffling around before Junhui's calming voice returns. Even though it's through a phone call and Minghao can't even see Junhui's face, the sound of the older's voice keeps him grounded in a way. _"I thought you were going to call me in at least a few more hours. Is— Is something wrong?"_

Minghao wants to leave. He doesn't want to trouble Soonyoung or Seokmin as they're both busy today and he definitely doesn't want to trouble Junhui either. He feels so uncomfortable and out of place in his own house.

But he doesn't want to be seen as a bother by his new boyfriend. They've only been dating for a little over a day and even though Minghao has told Junhui dating him would be a handful, he doesn't want to make it even harder than it already is for him. Minghao is fully aware his personality isn't the most likeable nor is he the easiest to get along with. 

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." is what he ends up telling Junhui. "I'm in the bathroom by myself and I just wanted to hear your voice."

_"Oh. Is it overwhelming for you to be there?"_

"A little," Minghao replies softly. Little is an understatement but there's no point worrying Junhui when he isn't even here.

 _"You'll be okay,"_ Junhui assures him. Minghao closes his eyes for a few seconds and simply focuses on his voice. _"I'll stay on the call with you for a while until you want to go back outside, is that alright?"_

"Yeah," Minghao agrees. He'd love that. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in light of the allegations against mingyu, i just wanted to say im going to stay neutral until pledis finishes their investigation and releases an official statement. regarding the other accusation that mingyu once bullied a disabled student, pledis recently said they have met up with that student's mother and confirmed the news were fake. mingyu and that student even have a good relationship. 
> 
> the original victim has said in her post that mingyu did NOT sexually assault her nor were any of the inappropriate jokes he made directed at her. he was not the direct cause for her mental issues and therapy either. this was a mistranslation and has caused the situation to severe bc the translator added things that were not even in the original post. the translator should take responsibility. 
> 
> as of now, the victim seems to not want to be contacted but pledis are ready to talk to her whenever she'd like. mingyu will also be going on a hiatus. i suggest fans respect this decision and patiently wait for pledis' next course of action.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @uselessentity_  
> Feel free to come scream at me and if you play Genshin Impact, let's talk about it and go throw rocks at Mihoyo's HQ together.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
